Eddy and the Ultimatrx
by DoctorEd17
Summary: This is the Multi-Chapter/Multi-Episode story of Eddy and his using of the Ultimatrix. I'm not good at Summaries The more reviews I get. The more likely I'll Update the story
1. And then there were Eds

**A/N: I will be using Albedos Recreated Ultimatrix from Ben 10 Omniverse because A: I want Eddy to be able to go Ultimate. and B: I think it looks cooler then the old Ultimatrix and the new & old Omnitrix. While it's just a stabilizer, in this story the Ultimatrix can store DNA. And the Ultimatrix will have a green color instead of Albedos red color. Eddy will have access to eighteen transformations for right now (Not counting the Ultimate forms.) Here are the eighteen forms Eddy will have access to:**

**1. Rath/Ultimate Rath**

**2. Gravattack/Ultimate Gravattack**

**3. Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo**

**4. Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey**

**5. Humungousar/Ulitmate Humungousar**

**6. Arctiguana/Ultimate Arctiguana**

**7. Grey Matter/Ultimate Grey Matter**

**8. Wildvine**

**9. Big Chill**

**10. Goop**

**11. Brainstorm**

**12. Armodrillo**

**13. Ghostfreak**

**14. Four Arms**

**15. Swampfire**

**16. Upgrade**

**17. Eye Guy**

**18. Alien X**

**Ultimate Grey Matter will look like Ultimate Albedo but the red eyes and hoverchair will be green. As for Rath, I will be using the Luchador verson because I liked the costume and I think it'll be funner if Rath spoke in Spanish and no nobody but Double D will understand what Eddy is saying. But Ultimate Rath will speak English. Speaking of which, I will be using only the Aliens and Ultimate Forms that appeared in **_**Omniverse. **_**And the Ben 10 and Ed, Edd, N Eddy time lines are in seprate universes. This happens after the last episode of Ben 10 Omniverse and all the seasons of Ed, Edd, N Eddy. The big picture show (A.K.A. the Ed, Edd, N Eddy Movie) never happened.**

**I Don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10. If I did I would not be on this site. **

Ed, Edd, n Eddy in "Eddy and the Ultimatrix." A Ed, Edd, n Eddy/Ben 10 Omniverse Crossover.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: And then there were Eds.

In the void of space is a planet. That planet is called Galvan Prime II. We zoom in on a lab where we see a Galvan working on something. His name is Azmuth and we see him with an Omnitrix. But not just any Omnitrix. It was Albedos Ultimatrix. The one that Azmuth Disabled in 'Malgax Attacks'. He took it from an unwilling Albedo who was cleaning the city for the next 30 Galven solar cycles.

At first Azmuth was going to dissemble it. But then he remember that he once called the Stabilizer a clever device and that he kinda missed building omnitrixes. So he decided to rebuild the Stabilizer into an Omnitrix. It was Easy to do. All he had to do was reroute the power source, redesign the interface with the old hologram figures from the prototype Omnitrix/Old Ultimatrix and reprogram it to store DNA and transform the wearer.

He was going to disable the Evolution function but he couldn't without breaking the reprogram, so he left it alone for right now. He also reprogram it to work on the first human who puts it on and only that person until that said person or Azmuth resets it.

The Ultimatrix will keep the wearer transformed for about 10-20 minutes(5-10 minutes if Ultimazed). The wearer would lose 1 minute if changed into something else. Recharge time is 5 minutes(A few seconds if changed back to human before the time is up).

Now he was adding the DNA. Azmuth had some of the DNA samples from Primus brought to his lab and he was going to add them to the Ultimatrix.

He took a couple of cords conneted to a small tank and attach them to the Ultimatrix. He then pushed a button. There was a couple of sparks and beeping sounds. After that Azmuth pressed another button and the sparks and beeping stopped.

He looked at it and thought: "Interesting, This device can only store 20 DNA samples. After that it'll have to relay on a signal from Primus for the rest of the DNA samples. I'll have to go to Primus to make the connection."

A few hours later:

We see Azmuth on a ship heading for Primus. He was thinking about how he manage to get 18 DNA samples into the Ultimatrix, when all of a sudden...

"Hello Azmuth." said a man with black and grey hair and a pair of goggles. "What do you want, Paradox?" asked Azmuth who was annoyed "Straight to the point, I have work to do."

"Very well, what do you know about the Mutli-verse Theory?" asked Paradox "It is the theory that there is are infinite parallel universes. That some are only slightly different from ours while others are completely different. Why?" asked Azmuth

"Well did you know that the farther away the universe is from ours, the more different it is?" said Paradox "Just get on with it!" said Azmuth

"There's a universe that is completely different from ours, with no Ben, you, or an Omnitrix. Their universe is in danger from a unknown race of aliens. I need you to send the Omnitrix there." said Paradox

"Why can't we just send Ben there?" asked Azmuth "Because Ben won't be able to survive in that universe. The laws of physics are different from our universe." said Paradox

"How?" asked Azmuth

"Their laws of physics are more cartoonish. For example, If one of them were to get ran over by a steam roller that said person would literally get flatten but they can inflate themselves with only little pain." said Paradox

"Impossible!" said Azmuth "Call it what you must. I can't send someone in there without killing them. But if I send an object, It'll be fine." said Paradox

Azmuth thought it over "I can't send Ben's Omnitrix over there without raising suspension. But what if...?" thought Azmuth as he looked at the new Ultimatrix. Azmuth walked over to the Ultimatrix, grabbed it, and gave it to Paradox. "This Ultimatrix has only 18 DNA samples. 25 counting the Ultimates. This had better be worth it." said Azmuth "It will. So Long!" said Paradox as he disappered

In Ed, Edd, N Eddys Universe:

In this universe there is a town known as Peach Creek. Where we go to the junk yard where we see The Three Eds digging around for parts to help them with their scam. Ed was picked up a toothbrush. He went to Eddy who was doing just walking around and said: "I found a tooth brush, Eddy." Double D went up to Ed and said "Ed, put that down. Who knows where that was?" "Stinky hat." said Ed "What did you say?" asked Double D with anger "Stinky hat."

While Ed and Double D were arguing, Eddy then noticed a man peaking out from a junk pile. Eddy decided to walk to the guy and hit him on the head thinking he was Kevin. So Eddy grabbed a rusty pipe and ran to the junk pile but when he got there the man was gone.

Eddy then notice a weird looking watch thing. The thing was green black squares where Eddy assumed where the knuckles should be. It had a green hourglass where the faceplate should be with four white line going dragenally from the watch. Eddy grabbed it and was amazed at it.

That when it jumped onto the back of Eddys left hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed as he ran to get the weird thing off of him. When he finally stopped he decided to see what it is.

He turned the hourglass to see the core pop up and and a green hologram appeared.

The hologram looked like a ghost but it had one eye and the same hourglass symbol on its chest and chains going around it. "This look like something Ed would like." said Eddy as he wondered how to put the core down.

He thought he could do it by pressing it down. And so he did. But when he did a green flash appeared around Eddy and Eddy felt sick as the Ultimatrix altered his DNA.

When the flash was over Eddy didn't feel sick. Eddy sigh as he rubbed his head. But when he did he noticed that his hands looked different. Kinda like Ghostfreaks hands! Then Eddy wondered how he knew the creatures name.

Eddy shake it off as he went to look in the mirror. Instead of his face he saw the face of the ghost on the hologram! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a Ghost! I'm a Ghost!" Ghostfreak said panicky but stopped and said "Wait, I'm a ghost. And if I'm a ghost..." If Eddy could grin evilly he could.

We go to the other side of the Junkyard where we see the jock Kevin. Kevin was looking for a spare part for his bike when Eddy appeared. Eddy figured if he looked like a ghost then he had the powers of a ghost. We 'see' Eddy phasing through a pile invisible. He wondered if he could possess Kevin. And Eddy found out he can and he did. "Whoa, I'm Kevin." said Eddy in a Ghostfreak/Kevin voice.

Meanwhile Ed and Double D stopped arguring to see Eddy missing and are looking for him. They were in the middle of their search when Eddy/Kevin arrived. "Hey Kevin, have you seen Eddy?" asked Ed

"Hey lumpy." said Eddy/Kevin "Hi Kevin." said Ed

"Kevin, you dont sound so good?" said Double D

"I'm not sick. Guys, Its me! Eddy!" said Eddy/Kevin Ed and Double D laughed at Eddy/Kevin

"Really Sockhead?" said Eddy/Kevin "Wait, You dont call me 'Sockhead'. you call me 'Dork'." said Double D with worry"Eddy? What happened?"

"Did you and Kevin get body swapped just like in 'I was a Teenage Slime monster!'?" asked Ed "No, one Moment." said Eddy/Kevin before Ghostfreak left Kevins body.

"Huh?" asked Kevin before seeing the two Eds "What are you dorks doing here?" said Kevin "Now I'm going to hurt you... Ahhhhhh!" said Kevin before Ghostfreak gave Kevin a wedgie and lifted Kevin, spinned him, and threw him into a trunk knocked out but still a pulse.

Ed and Double D were surpriced to see Eddy like a ghost. "Eddy What Happened to you?"

**That is It for Part one of the Episode. Please give me some type of review but no flames!**

**And I'll Call the Ultimatrix the Ultimatrix Despite the fact the Eddy does not know what it is called.**


	2. And then there were Eds (Part 2)

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: And then there were Eds. (Part 2)

"Eddy, What happened to you?" asked Double D

"Whlie you were arguing, I thought I saw a man over there." said Ghostfreak pointing to the spot where he saw the man "When I got over there he was gone. Then I saw a cool watch-like thing. When I picked it up, It jumped onto the back of my hand! While I was trying to get it off, the core popped up and a hologram of this creature. I pressed it down and the next thing I know, I'm a Ghost!"

We zoom in on Double Ds and Eds head and Double D said: "So a watch turned Eddy into a ghost. Ed what do you think?"

"I don't know, Double D." said Ed

"Eddy, Will you...?" Double D was going to ask before he realized Eddy was gone

"Eddy?" called Double D

We then go to Eds and Sarahs house were we see Sarah and her friend Jimmy playing at a tea party/picnic.

"Would you like some more tea Sarah?" asked Jimmy

"Yes please, Jimmy" said Sarah

We then see Eddy/Ghostfreak phasing through a fence. He is invisable so Sarah and Jimmy can't see him.

"Time to do what I do best... Ruin it for everyone." said Ghostfreak "But with a new ghost twist!"

Ghostfreak then flew over there and he took a tea cup and threw it at Sarth. Sarah then looked at the tea cup.

"What the heck just happened?!" asked Sarah who was shocked

"Help me, Sarah!" cried Jimmy

Sarah turned to see Jimmy being wegied by... Nothing? Just then Ghostfreak lifted Jimmys rainbow underwear onto his head. After that he dropped Jimmy on the ground. and flew into Sarah to possess her. Eddy/Sarah then jumped into the backyard pond. Ghostfreak flew out before Sarah even touched the water. When Sarah regain her body she swam back up to the edge of the pond, gasping for breath. Ghostfreak then flew away and when he got to his house he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"That was the best revenge ever!" said Ghostfreak

"There you are!" said a voice

Ghostfreak turned to see Ed and an angey Double D

"Eddy, we were looking all over for you! Where were you?" asked Double D

"Lets just say I had the most fun I ever had with Sarah and Jimmy." said Ghostfreak

"Sarah! What did you do?" said Ed theatenly "Talk mister or else!"

"Or else what? Have you already forgoton that I'm... a... Ghost...?" said Ghostfreak as he notised a beeping sound and when he looked down he notised a red light flashing on and off on the symbol just before the same green light and the temperary sickness came back. When it was over, he notised that he was Eddy again. Much to Eddys disapointment and horror as Ed grabbed Eddy.

"What did you do?" asked Double D

Eddy then told Double D and Eddy about what he did. When he was done, Ed put Eddy down and they went inside Eddy's house to talk about today. They were sitting in Eddys room. Talking about the Ultimatrix.

"I think we should tell our parants about this." said Double D

"What? Why?" asked Eddy

"Eddy, that watch could be dangerieous. We need let someone know." said Double D

"Double D, I can't get this thing off. If you let someone know: They might kill me with their experiments. Is that what you want?" said Eddy

"We'll be three no more! Like Hop, Skip, and no Jump! Like Up, Up, and no Away! Like Blah, Blah, without the other Blah!" cried Ed with Tears

Double D thought about for a bit and with Ed and Eddy begging he made a deshion.

"All right, Already! We'll keep the watch a secret! Happy?" asked Double D

"Yay!" said Ed as he hugged Double D and Eddy tightly "We are three once more!"

After Ed let go of his friends; Eddy let out a scream as he held on to his head.

"What's happening to Eddy Double D?" asked Ed

"It seams that Eddy has a headache. A really big one." said Double D

Eddy felt like his head was going to explode. After a while the headache went away. Eddy notised something differant. He now knows about the watch. How to use it, how long Eddy can stay transformed for, The names of the transformations, and _the name of the device._

"Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"Huh?" asked Double D

"This is the name of this watch. Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"Ultimatrix." said Double D with a weird tingle because he never said such a word before.

"I also how to use it, how long I can stay transformed for, and the names of the transformations." said Eddy

"How?" asked Ed

"I'm going to assume that the 'Ultimatrix' has a learning funtion that dumped the knowledge into Eddys head." said Double D

"Well, whatever it is I kind of like it. Without the headache." said Eddy as he turned the dial and the core popped up. We see the same hologram of Ghostfreak. Eddy learned that he can select one by turning the dial. He turned it again to see the hologram of a blue monkey. Eddy turned it again to see the hologram of a some weird two legged tiger wearing a green Luchador outfit complete with mask, boots, and gloves with one claw coming out of the back of each hand. He also wears a belt where the Ultimatrix symbol is. The outfit reminds Eddy of the wrestling scam a summer ago.

"Eddy, how long can you stay transformed for?" asked Double D

"10-20 minutes, give or take. and after that it takes 5 minutes before I can transform again." said Eddy still looking at the hologram

Double D notised it and said: "Eddy, dont you even think about..."

But alas it was too late: Eddy slamed the core and in a flash of green light, Eddy was gone.

When he transformed the first time, Eddy felt sick. But now Eddy felt fine.

When the light died down, standing in Eddys place was a two legged tiger like on the hologram.

"Cool a Tiger!" said Ed as he went to hug Rath.

As he did Rath broke free from Eds grip and threw him out a window.

"Eddy! Whats gotton into you?" asked Double D

Rath then looked at Double D with an angey look and said "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

"Eddy?" asked Double D scared

Then Rath picked up a Trash can and threw it at Double D. Double D was able dodge it and went out the back door where we see Ed with his head stuck in the ground. Double D helped Ed get it out. Just then we see Sarah coming into the backyard.

"Ed!" said Sarah

"Yes Baby Sister?" asked Ed

"Mom says you have to go home now." said Sarah as she grabbed Eds ears "Its time for dinner!"

But before she could walk home with Ed, Rath broke through the door, surprising Sarah.

"Be careful!" said Double D

"Come on I know that its just some costume being worn by Eddy." said Sarah "Now..."

Sarah tried to get the 'Costume' off but no it did not come off. Rath then roared and Sarah began to back up in fear.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath as he trys to attack Sarah

Sarah punches Rath in the gut and Rath falls down. But Rath gets back up and gets a few punches. Then the Rath and Sarah is fighting in a white cloud of dust. Ed and Double D were watching from a safe distance.

"Don't you think we should help, Double D?" asked Ed

"I don't think we be any help right now. Ed, How long has Eddy been transformed for?" asked Double D

Ed looked at his watch and said "About 4 minutes, boss!"

6 minutes later:

We see Rath and Sarah still fighting. Then Rath took Sarah by the leg and he spinned her like a lasso. And finally he let go of her and sent Sarah flying. Then in a beeping and green flash, Rath was changed back to Eddy. When he did, Eddy looked confused."

"What just happened?" asked Eddy

At first Double D and Ed were confused too. But they explained what had happened while Eddy was Rath.

As it turns out, Eddy was aware of what was going on. But for some reason Rath made him more aggrestive then usual. They put 2 and 2 together and figured out that some of the transformations can problaley change most of his persionally.

"And now for another question... Eddy why were you speaking Spanash?" asked Double D

"I was speaking Spanash?" asked Eddy "I thought I was still speaking English."

"Wait, How were you not aware you were speaking Spanash?" asked Double D

"Beats me" said Eddy shugging his arms

"It does not matter anyway." said Double D

"And why doesn't it?" asked Eddy

"Let me ask you this: How many transformations do you have?" asked Double D

"18" said Eddy rememboring from the big headache "I have 18 transformations."

"Then Tomorrow, I suggest that instead of scaming. You learn how to use the transformations. Me and Ed will help you." said Double D

"That is great and stupid at the same time." said Eddy "Wait, Where are we going to practice without attracting attention?

"Don't worry about that, Eddy." said Double D "Now lets go home."

**This is where the Episode Ends. Pleaase Review and Please no Flames.**


	3. Training

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ed, Edd, N Eddy.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 2: "Training"

As the sun rises over the Cul-Da-sac, we zoom in on a certan house where we see Double D doing his chores. Double D had gotton up a tad early to do his chores because he needed to build some stuff before Ed and Eddy woke up. His parents were a little surprised about his waking up early. But only a little. After Double D was done with his chores, he said good-bye to his Mother and Father and left the house. We then see Double D riding his bike to an abandoned Warehouse. He pulled up and walked inside. We see some lights turn on and hear some building sounds.

A few hours later:

We go back to the Cul-da-sac where we see Ed sleeping soundly. But then his sleep is disturbed by his sister Sarah.

"ED!" yelled Sarah as she loudly kicked opened Eds door. Ed awoke with a start and saw Sarah.

"Hello Baby Sister." said Ed with a wave

"Mom says you have to leave the house for the day!" said Sarah

Ed then remembered yesterday his Mom saying she wanted Ed and Sarah out of the house because she was going to have the house fumagated. Ed was disapointed at first because he wanted to watch monster movies. But then he remembered somthing else.

"Yay!" said Ed as he jumped into the dryer and came out wearing his clothes.

He then left the house through the window leaving Sarah in confusesion.

Five minutes later:

Eddy was woken up by his alarm clock and Eddy punched it into a wall. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and had Chunky Puffs for breakfast. Eddy was planning a scam but then he looked at the back of his left hand where the Ultimatrix was. His Parents were wondering what it was. Eddy was able to fool them into thinking it was a new wristwatch. His parents at first was wondering why it was on the back of his hand instead of his wrist. Eddy told them that it was from Eurupe and so his parents bought the lie. He then remembered that he promised Double D that he meet him somewhere so he could help Eddy practice the power of the gauntlet. Boy was he upset.

Eddy rode his bike to the address that Double D gave Eddy last night. When he got there he saw Ed standing at the front door of the abandoned Warehouse.

"Hey Lumpy, Why are you out here?" asked Eddy

"Double D said not to come in until Eddy is here." said Ed

"Well I'm here now." said Eddy

"Oh yeah." said Ed

Ed and Eddy came in the warehouse and were shocked about how it looked.

While the exterior looked like an abandoned Warehouse the interior now looks like a gym with giant treadmills, a lot larger then normal weights, a really big boxing ring, a jogging track amoung the top windows ,and a simulation room.

"Double D, how did you mannge this?" asked Eddy

"Well Eddy, Mother and Father bought this Warehouse two months ago so I could peformed my experiments here." said Double D

"Why didn't you tell us about this place in the first place?" asked Eddy

"Because I could only this place for my experiments, and EXPERIMENTS ONLY." said Double D saying the last two words to a point that Ed and Eddy were listining "I'm not allowed to use it for anything else. So this is why I installed this." he said as he pulled a lever on a wall and the Gym was replaced with a laboratory the simulation room was the only thing that stayed the same. Double D pulled it again and the Lab went back to the Gym. "And none of the other kids come to this place. So Eddy can practice his powers without attacting any attention."

"Cool." said Ed and Eddy

"Now shall we get started?" asked Double D "Ed, follow me. Eddy, stay here." said Double D

So Ed followed Double D to a Box with an observation window. When they were inside, Double D and Ed sat down. Well Double D did. Ed just span around in his chair. Double D pressed a button and said "Please transform now."

So Eddy activated his Ultimatrix and circled through a bunch of aliens before he stopped on one. This alien is white with green eyes and a green mouth. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his forehead.

Eddy shugged and slapped down the dial and there was the flash of green light. Standing in Eddys place was the alien with green eyes and a green mouth.

Double D and Ed came out of the booth laughing.

"Boy Eddy, that monster sure is lame." said Ed while laughing

"First of all Lumpy: I'm an alien. Second of all..." said Echo Echo as he made 1... 2... 3... 4 copies of himself. "He is not lame."

Double D and Ed were impressed.

"He can Multiply himself. Nice" said Double D

"But wait,..." said Echo Echo 5

"Thats not..." said Echo Echo 2

"All I can do." said Echo Echo prime

Then all five of them took a deep breath and they all said "Wall... Of... Sound!"

As they finshed saying it, all five of them released a Ultasonic Scream at Double D and Ed. The two Eds covered their ears, but the Echo Echo screams were a lot louder then Eddys and Sarahs yelling combined. When the Echo Echos were done with the screaming. Ed said, "Ahhhhhh! Your yelling is worst then the toothpicks in my eardrums!"

Double D had a blank face. Then he said, "Eddy, How did you know you could to do that?"

All of a sudden the beeping begin, Echo Echos went back into one and transformed back into Eddy before saying, "I dont know, when I transformed into him I just knew."

"I got it! Remember when Eddy got the headache from the Ultimatrix?" asked Double D

Ed and Eddy nodded. Eddy remembering the pain.

"Well, he got the pain from the Ultimatrix giving Eddy the knowlege of how to use it. So I'm assuming that every time that Eddy transforms into a new alien, the Ultimatrix will give him the Infomation on what the alien can do!" said Double D

The Ultimatrix beeped telling Eddy that he can transform again. So Double D and Ed went back into the booth and Eddy cycled through the playlist before settling on a big tan dinosaur with black briefs and a green sash where the Ultimatrix symbol was. Eddy slamed down the core. We go to the booth were we see Double D scared and Ed smileing stupidly while a shadow falls over the booth.

Then we go to Eddy where we see the dinosaur from the hologram. Double D turned on the microphone and said, "Eddy, what is that?"

Eddy then lifted a weight the size of a small shed like it was nothing.

"Cool! A dinosaur!" said Ed

"Not just a dinosaur. I'm Humungousaur!" said Humungousaur as he threw the weight though a window

"Eddy!" said Double D with anger

"What?" asked Humungousaur

Double D then had Humungousar practice his powers with a big punching bag. After Eddy changed back (Much to Eddys disapointment) it was noon. The Eds had packed their own lunch so they didn't have to walk home to eat. Ed packed gravy and butter toast. Double D packed a peanut butter on whole wheat with a apple. Eddy packed a meat and cheese sandwitch with a soda.

After lunch, Ed and Double D went back into the booth while Eddy picked another alien. He stopped on one that was goo with a weird disk thing on hovering above it. Eddy saw the Ultimatrix symbol on the disk. Eddy decided to slam the core on it and after the green light he was now Goop.

"Oh-no! Eddy's now a pile of goo!" said Ed

"I'm Goop!" said Goop

"I know!" said Ed

"No Monobrow! This aliens name is Goop!" said Goop

"Well lets see what 'Goop' can do." said Double D as he pressed a button

A robot came out. The robot is as big as Goop but skinny. It has a laser gun on one arm and a blade on the other one. Its eyes are green

"This is the Training bot." said Double D as he pressed another button. The training bot turned on "It's programed to attack you. But only to wound not kill you."

The training bot ran forward to attack. Goop used his Anti-Gravity disk to move. They met in the middle and the Robot tried to punch Goop, but Goop being made out of goo the punch didn't effect him much. Then Goop tried to punch him but it did not work. Goop then wrapped himself around the Robot and the Robot then used its laser gun to blast the Anti-Gravity disk. With out it Goop was now goo. The Robot then went to the booth and banged on the reinforced glass.

"Double D, Is the robot suppose to do that?" asked Ed who was getting scared

"No it's not!" said a scared Double D who then grabbed a Microphone and said "Robot Override. Master Eddward. Code 10."

The Robots eyes turned red and said, "No."

"Huh?" asked Ed, Double D, and Goop who was just put back togetherby his disk

"I am Tired of you telling me what to do. I now know where you live. I'm going to destroy your House, then your neighbours, then your friends, then your Family, Then YOU!" said the Robot as he blasted a hole into a wall "And by the way, I... Am THE MEGADESTROYER!" It said as it walked out of the Warehouse. Ed had only one thing to said:

"What just happened?"

**And that ends the Episode. Please Review and no flames.**

**Coming up next::**

**Episode 3: "The Mad Robot"**

**"Eddy and his Gang are trying to stop the Megadestroyer from wreaking the town. While they are doing that. They (Ed and Eddy) want to know why the robot went rouge. But Double D wont tell them. Will they win?"**


	4. The Mad Robot

**I do "Knot" own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10 (or the knot joke) **

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 3: "The Mad Robot."

"What just happened?" asked Ed

Double D just stared off into space for a few seconds before saying: "We have to stop him."

"I'm on it, Double D." said Goop as he went through the hole in the wall to follow the Megadestroyer

"Eddy, wait!" said Double D but Goop was gone. So Double D turned to Ed and said: "Follow me, Ed."

Goop was out in the woods trying to find the Megadestroyer. It was easy. All he had to do was follow the trail of destroyed stuff. He didn't get far before he heard screaming.

A few minutes ago:

We see Rolf and the Urban Rangers in the woods. Rolf was standing on a tree stump. Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank were standing at attention.

"Urban Rangers, Today we go find some animal tracks. The one who finds the most tracks wins the Track Badge." said Rolf "Now lets get started."

They were doing fine until Johney and Plank find some unusual tracks. They were more man then animal.

Johnny put Plank onto his ear and said, "What's that, Plank? Warn the others? Why?"

Just then the Megadestroyer came through a bush behind Johnny and said, "Destroy!"

Johnny turned around and screamed. Then he ran saying, "Run Plank!"

Johnny ran back to Rolf and Jimmy. When he got there he was panting.

"Ranger Johnny, What brings you back here? Did you find some tracks?" said Rolf

"There's a monster after us! We have to get out of here!" said Johnny

But Rolf and Jimmy were laughing. Rolf saying "Ohho Johnny the Woodboy, you make Rolf tickle his funny bone."

Then the Megadestroyer showed up. Jimmy was screaming. But Rolf didn't show fear.

"Who are you?" asked Rolf

"I am the Megadestroyer and I will destroy you." said the Megadestroyer as he pointed his laser cannon at them. Then Rolf lunged himself at it and tries to fighting. At first Rolf is doing well. But then the Megadestroyer gets the upper hand and blasted Rolf with its laser cannon sending him flying. Rolf lands in front of a tree. As he leans against it, the Megadestroyer points its blade at Rolfs.

"Good bye." said the Megadestroyer

"Leave them alone!" said a familiar voice

The Megadestroyer turns around to see Goop lungeing at it. Goop then wraps himself around it before it blasted it laser cannon on the Anti-gravtiy disk. But Goop was ready for that and unwrapped himself in order to move the Anti-gravtiy disk. But then he stuck his arm out at it and fired a slimey thing at it. At first the Megadestroyer was unimpressed. So was Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny. But then the slime began to melt the Megadestroyers armor!

"Acid, Clever, But not clever enough!" said the Megadestroyer as he used his laser cannon to shoot water to neutralize the Acid

Then the Megadestroyers armor begin to rebuild itself! As the Megadestroyers armor was rebuilding Goop yelled "Run!"

"No! Rolf will not be defeated by a tin can!" said Rolf who was struggling to get up

"You can't defeat it! It's too strong! Besides, You need to warn the town!" said Goop

"But..." begin Rolf

"Go! I'll try to hold it off!" said Goop as the Megadestroyers armor repairs was almost done

"Urban Rangers, Flee!" said Rolf as he and the others ran to warn the town

The Megadestroyer was done with the repairs. It turned to Goop and said "You think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, I can." said Goop as the Ultimatrix began beeping. Then the green flash and Goop is now Eddy again.

"Oops." said Eddy nervously

"A kid?" asked the Megadestroyer "A kid was going to defeat me?

"Was? I still am!" said Eddy before the Megadestroyer grabbed Eddy by the hairs

"No, you're not." said the Megadestroyer

Then it threw Eddy into a tree. After landing on many branches, Eddy crashed into the ground making an Eddy shaped hole and he passed out.

"Eddy? Eddy? Eddy!" said a voice

Eddy slowly woke up to a panicing Double D. Eddy looked around to see the Megadestroyer is gone.

"What happened?" asked Eddy

"'What happened?' Eddy, you let the Megadestroyer defeat you and get away! And now the Robot is going to destroy the town!" said Double D

"I hope the town is at least evacuateing." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Double D

"Before he knocked me out, I tryed to melt him with acid and it put itself back together. I never seen anything like it." said Eddy ignoreing Double Ds question "Double D, do you know why the training bot went rouge?"

Double D looked blankly at Eddy before saying, "We have to move."

"Hold on!" shouted Eddy "You know somthing, dont you?"

Before Double D answered a strange noise came from above. Eddy looked up to see the Retro Van flying.

Ed stuck out his head and said "Hi Eddy!"

"What on earth?" asked Eddy

"Remember when the Retro Van was gone? Well I bought it and made some adjustments to it." said Double D as the Retro Van landed. Double D pulled out a keychain and pressed a button and the door opened. "Climb aboard."

The interior of the Retro Van was a lot bigger then the exterior. Its panited sliver with blue lights on the buttons and screens.

Double D went to the drivers seat and setted the controls to Auto Pliot. Then he pulled down a screen that looked like a map. He pressed a few buttons before Eddy grabbed Double D by the hat.

"Tell me why the Robot went rouge! Or else." said Eddy

"Ok, Ok Eddy the robot went rouge because..." Double D said before an alarm went off. "The robot has been found."

We skipped a few minutes to where we see the candy store and the Megadestroyer destroying it. Then we see the Retro Van landing in front of it. The door opens and Eddy comes out.

"No! Not the Candy store! You monster!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

He then slams the core without looking at the hologram and he transforms into...

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath

We see the skies where we see Ed and Double D about to watch Rath battle the Megadestroyer from the safety of their Retro Van in the sky.

"What did he say?" asked Ed

Double D pulled out a Spainish to English book. He looked at it for a few seconds before saying, "Eddy said 'Let me tell you something tin can, you can destroy the houses, you can destroy the Gym, you can even destroy Eds sister for all I care, ("Hey!" said Ed) but no one, I mean no one destroys the Candy store.'"

We then go back to the fight. Rath charges at the Megadestroyer but the Megadestroyer punches Rath. Rath then punches the Megadestroyer in the head. Some of the pieces came off as Rath punches the Megadestroyer. When Rath was done he jumped off and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

"Double D?" asked Ed

"'And stay down.'" said Double D

But then the Megadestroyer stood up and took a street lamp and hitted Rath with it. Rath flew up in the sky until he hitted a pillow and mattress store.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath angerly as he punched the pillows and mattresses ripping them apart.

The Megadestroyer then took the street lamp and ate it. As it rebuilted itself it began to grow bigger. It was now 20 feet tall. Once it was done, it focused its attention on Rath.

Meaanwhile Rath was almost finshed with destroying the entire stock of pillows when the Megadestroyer grabbed Rath with one hand and held him to its face.

"You are good, But I'm better." said the Megadestroyer

"It's going to destroy Eddy!" shouted Ed

"Dont worry Ed, Eddy can take him." said Double D

But then the Ultimatrix beeped red and Rath changed back to Eddy.

"Now it's going to destroy Eddy!" said Double D "Come on Ed!"

Double D then pressed a button and the Retro Van came down from the sky.

"Double D?" asked Ed "Why did the robot go rouge?"

Double D eyes teared a little bit as he said, "I can't tell you."

...

Eddy was panicing. He tried to fight back but he can't reach the Ultimatrix. The Megadestroyer scanned the Ultimatrix and said, "Interesting device. Way beyond the works of The Master. I think I'll take it."

The Megadestroyer then started to absorb the Ultimatrix. Eddy screamed as the Megadestroyer did that as it hurted. Just the the Retro Van came down from the sky and fired lasers from the headlights. But the Megadestroyer turned its head around and fired a bigger laser from its eyes. The laser hitted the Retro van with enough damage to make it fall from the sky. It crashed into whats left of the pillow and mattress store. Yes, the one that Rath Destroyed. Eddy and the Megadestroyer watch the crash. Then the Megadestroyer continued to absorb the Ultimatrix. But then the Ultimatrix begin to beep and then began the flash of green light. The Megadestroyer let go of Eddy as the green light happened.

When the flash of light was done Eddy was now in his Humungousaur form.

"What the?" asked Humungousaur but then the Ultimatrix began to beep again.

Another flash of green light and then Humungousaur was replaced by a grey/tan Humungousaur like creature with blue shells on its shoulders. He has a blue helmet with three spikes on the top and two on the bottom. The most interesting thing is the green Ultimatrix symbol is not only crooked but has four vein like spikes connected to it.

Ed and Double D came out of the wreckage and were shocked when they saw Eddy.

"Transform all you like, You can't defeat me!" said the Megadestroyer

"I beg to differ." said Eddy (Note: From now on everytime Eddy gets a new form I'm using Eddys name until he says the name of that alien)

"What is that?" asked Ed

"I don't know, Ed. It looks like Humungousaur but it can't be." said Double D

Eddy heard what Double D said and said, "Oh, I'm still Humungousaur all right."

"How?" asked Ed

"Thanks to the Robot, I learned that I not only I can Tranform into aliens. I can also Evolve some of the aliens to their Ultimate Form. Ed, Double D, Mega-Destroyer, Meet ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" said Ultimate Humungousaur

He ran and punched the Megadestroyer. The punch made more damage to the Megadestroyer then Rath and Goop did. The Megadestroyer tried to hurt Ultimate Humungousaur. But Ultimate Humungousaur held up his hand and his hands turned into missle launchers and he shot missles at the Megadestroyer. The Missles made enouth damage for the Megadestroyer to be unable to auto repair itself. It fell over and shuted down.

Double D came out into the open and took out a needle-like device. He injected it into the robot. It did some beeping and said "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."

"It's over." said Double D

The Ultimatrix beeped and Ultimate Humungousaur changed to Humungousaur, then back to Eddy.

**Later at Eddys house...**

It is night.

We see the Eds in the living room watching the news. They see the Megadestroyer wreaking the town before Eddy showed up. As it turns out, the news cast didn't see Eddy fighting the Megadestroyer with his Alien Forms. The Eds (Even Eddy) were glad because they were not ready to show them the Ultimatrix yet. By the time the Army and the News cast got there, there was only a wreaked downtown Peach Creak. And a note saying:

_"Don't worry about the robot, I took care of it. When there's trouble I'll be there."_

_Signed_

_The Shapeshifter._

Double D, Eddy, and Ed managed to get the robots and the Retro van back to Double Ds lab where he destroyed the remains of the Robot. He then gotton the repair drones to fix the Retro van.

Now back to the present:

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"When you were Ultimate Humungousaur, why did you time out so early?" asked Ed

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. You've only been an alien for at least 5 minutes." said Double D

"And did you know you could go Ultimate in the first place?"

"In order, Going Ultimate drains the battery in the Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"How?" asked Double D

"The Ultimatrix takes the DNA and well Evolves it. I didn't understand it when the Ultimatrix told me. But what I can understand is that evolveing the aliens takes a lot more power then just going alien."

"Cool!" said Ed

"And no, I did not know I could go Ultimate in the first place. The big headache didn't tell me." said Eddy

"In fact, I didn't know until the robot tried to absorb it."

"Hmm, It seams that the Ultimate forms were locked in." said Double D "That would explain what the Learning function didn't tell you. It must've been forced to unlock it when the robot tried to absorb it."

"Double D, I got a question for you." said Eddy

"Yes?" asked Double D

"You still have to tell us why the robot went rouge." said Eddy

"It's a long story and I'm..." said Double D before being interuped by Ed and Eddy sitting in lawn chairs with popcorn and cans of soda.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" said Double D

"The robots real name is Edger. He was my first attempt to make a robot with emotions like a human. When I turned him on for the first time, I was glad. He was acting... No... He was really human. But then somthing happened." said Double D

"What?" asked Eddy

"Do you remember when I was gone for three weeks?" asked Double D

"Yes." said Ed and Eddy

"Well I was a a university to get into science program. When I showed Edger to the Professers they were impressed. But then It happened. While I was showing them Edger somthing happened, I dont know what caused it, But Edger went haywire. He started to attack people. I was able to deactivate him. But not only I lost my chance to get into the Science program. I lost my son. Edger." said Double D ending the story in tears

"I'm sorry Double D." said Ed handing him a dirty rag from his jacket.

Double D used it to dry his tears. But not before realizeing that the rag was dirty.

"Icky! Foul!" said a panicing Double D as he ran into the bathroom to wash his eyes

Eddy laughed while Ed just stood there confused.

We zoom out of Eddys house to see the Cul-de-sac still intacted. But we see the some of Peach Creek destroyed by Edger.

And now we conclude this Episode.

**A/N: Thank you for the Positive Reviews.**

**Next: Episode 4 "The Jimmy Dream."**

**While the Eds are cleaning Double Ds lab. Eddy stumbles upon one of Double Ds old inventions. A device that can send people to the dream world. Eddy by accident turns it on and he is sended into Jimmys dream. (Jimmy is dreaming the same dream from "The Eds are comeing" but without the aliens and giant robot claws.) Now Eddy must find his way out of the dream before its too late.**


	5. The Jimmy Dream

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 4: "The Jimmy Dream"

We begin our story at 9:00 pm at Double Ds Lab/Training Gym. The Eds (mostly Double D) were cleaning the lab. Eddy on the other hand was sitting on a cot reading a magazine. Double D just finishing organizing his tools. Ed however was just playing with stuff from a box that said, "Old Inventions."

Ed pulled out somthing that looked like a lightsabar (I do not own Star Wars.). Ed turned it on and gotten bored with it and threw it behind his back with it still on. The 'Lightsaber' hitted Double D on the head(The Light is 100% solid, Not able to slice through any thing like a Star Wars lightsaber).

"Ed! Please don't play with my old Inventions. Some of them are very dangerous!" yelled Double D

"What?" asked Ed chewing on what seams to be gum

"ED! Please spit out that gum!" said Double D

But then Eds head Exploded (Like on that SpongeBob Episode where Patrick ate the Explodeing Chewing Gum)

"Cool!" said Ed with no head

Eddy threw his magazine aside and said, "Double D, Are you almost done yet? I want to go to bed."

"Almost Eddy I just need to... Ed! No!" said Double D

Ed (Who has his head back) pulled out a black cube that said 'Danger, Do not open.' Ed was about to open it but Double D took it away before Ed opened it. Ed reached into the box again and pulled out some sort of big ring. The outside was sliver and the inside was green. The ring was 12 feet wide in all directions.

"Double D, What is this?" asked Ed

"That is my Dream Ring 4000." said Double D

"Dream Ring?" said Eddy who was slightly intersted

"Yes, The Dream Ring. It can sent a real thing into someones dreams." said Double D "It turns matter into thoughts and sends it into the nearest person asleep dreaming."

"Does it hurt?" asked Ed

"No Ed, In fact once the dreamer wakes up, anything that was transported there will be sent back." said Double D

"Why?" asked Eddy

"It's a fail-safe in case a person goes through the Dream Ring." said Double D

"How do you turn it on?" asked Ed

"You just press the green button." said Double D before realizeing his mistake "Ed! No wait!

Ed pressed the button and a green portal opened up. It began to pull everything in. The Eds were quick enough to grab something.

"Don't worry, the portal only says open for a few seconds." said Double D to a scared Ed

"Double D!" said Eddy

Double D turned to see Eddy almost losing his grip.

"Eddy! Remember, You'll come back once the dreamer wakes up. Sorry, but we can't go with you!" said Double D "Eds and my parents will be worred if we went in. Yours is out of town. Good Luck!"

"What!?" asked Eddy as his lost his grip and he was pulled into the ring. In a few seconds the portal closed.

...

Eddy woke up and looked at left hand. He saw the Ultimatrix was still there. Eddy was going to dial an alien but stopped himself. He saw the landscape and was shocked. There were bugs on train tracks, giant cake everywhere. The only thing that was normal was the Cul-de-sac a mile away. As Eddy was about to go there he heard a noise. It sounded like spanking. So Eddy went over there to investigate.

When he got there Eddy couldn't beleave his eyes. He saw four people and a Giant Doll. Three of them were being spanked by the giant doll. The one who was not being spanked was...

"Jimmy?" asked Eddy

Jimmy was wearing a pair of Pajamas. He heard Eddy, but Eddy managed to hide in a bush before Jimmy could see him. He shugged and said, "How are you, Mischievous Outcasts? I hope Dolly No-No is keeping you from getting into trouble."

Eddy got a look at the three people. He gasped. The three people were Ed, Double D, and Himself (Wearing their usual attire.). They were getting spanked and they still loved him! It took all of it in him to not go out there. After a while Jimmy sprouted butterfly wings and left. Eddy then figured out that this was Jimmys dream. So Eddy came out of hideing to yell at his Dream counterpart. Eddy steped out in front of them.

"Look, It's Eddy!" said Ed

"Eddy! You get back here!" said Double D

"I'm right here!" said Dream Eddy (I'm Calling him Dream Eddy as so not to confuse him with real Eddy.)

"Why are you letting Jimmy beat you up like this?" asked Eddy who was starting to get angry

"To not get in trouble!" said Ed

"And you still love him?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Dream Eddy

"How stupid can you get?" asked Eddy

"What do you mean?" asked Double D

"Gah! Unbelievable!" said Eddy as he walked away to find Jimmy to give him a piece of his mind.

Eddy decided to go to the Dream Cul-de-sac as he saw Jimmy heading that way. He walked for a few minutes before reaching it. When he got there he saw Jimmy and Sarah (The ground was sprouting flowers as Sarah skipped.) skipping to the field of giant cake where he also saw Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz eating the cake.

Rolf was wearing a sailor suit, Kevin was not wearing a shirt, and Nazz was wearing a dress with a tiara.

"What the...?" asked Eddy

Sarah and Jimmy went to them and Jimmy said, "Hello, my friends!"

The kids cheered at Jimmy.

"I love you're cowlick, man." said Kevin

"You go, dude!" said Nazz

"Rolf loves the Jimmy." said Rolf

"Now then, I'll have you know that today is Friendship Day!" said Jimmy

The Kids and Sarah cheered.

"Everyone hold hands!" said Jimmy

They did and begin to sing the Friendship song:

_"When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you're flying low and you're giving a show."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you take off your shoes and your feet stink. (Pea-Yew!)"_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

"Second verse, Same as the first!" said Jimmy

_"When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you're flying low and you're giving a show."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you take off your shoes and your feet stink. (Pea-Yew!)"_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

Jimmy and his Friends let go as the song ended.

"What about the Eds?" asked Nazz

"What about them? They're Outcasts." said Jimmy

Then Jimmy and the others laughed.

Eddy had angry written all over his face. He wanted to hurt Jimmy, But at first he was scared of Sarah. Then he remembered that he was in Jimmys dream and he has the Ultimatrix.

Eddy activated the Ultimatrix and scanned through his playlist of aliens. At first he wanted to use Rath, but then he remembered a certain alien...

**Flashback: 1:00 PM:**

The Eds were in the Training Gym. Ed and Double D were in the Booth and Eddy was selecting an alien.

Eddy was having trouble finding Humungousaur as Double D wanted Eddy to practice with his Ultimate form.

"Eddy! What are you doing?" asked Double D

"I can't find Humungousaur! Calm down 'till I do!" yelled Eddy

Eddy then found a weird alien. He was a rock like creature with big arms and hands. The arms were connected to his head. He was wearing black shorts with a green belt. The Ultimatrix symbol was on his forehead.

"Eddy!" said Double D

Double Ds yelling caught Eddy off-guard. He accidently slamed the core and he transformed into just that.

When the tranformation was done, Eddy looked at himself and said, "Whoa, What is this Guy?"

Double D and Ed came out of the booth to fully see Eddys new form.

"What kind of alien is it, Double D?" asked Ed

"I don't know, Ed. He looks like a living rock." said Double D

"I call this form Gravattack. Know why?" said Gravattack

He didn't give them time to answer before he raised his hands and Ed and Double D was floating in mid-air.

"Eddy!" said Double D

"Too high!" said Ed

"That's not all I can do!" said Gravattack

Gravattack then spined Double D and Ed around him. As he was doing this, Gravattack turned himself into a sphere. He spinned them around until the Ultimatrix was about to time out. He stopped them, setted them down, and the Ultimatrix changed Gravattack back to Eddy.

Double D was sick for a few hours. While he was recovering, Ed and Eddy watched tv on Double Ds big monitor. When Double D did recover, He made Eddy promise not to do that again to them or he wont use the Gym ever again.

**Flashback Over, Back to the Present...**

Eddy decited that he would have more fun with Gravattack. So he slammed the core.

As Jimmy and his friends were finishing the Friendship song, they saw a green flash.

"Huh?" asked Jimmy

Then they saw Gravattack floating towards them.

"What is that?!" asked Jimmy panicing

"Friendship Day is canceled. Today is Vengeance Day!" said Gravattack

Then Gravattack lifted both of hands and Jimmy and his friends were lifted into the air. Then Gravattack circled them in his orbit. Then Gravattack lanched them into a giant cake. As Jimmy and the others stuck their faces out of the cake, Sarah was mad.

"GRRRRR! You're Dog Meat!" said Sarah as she took a giant Digging drill from nowhere and charged at Gravattack.

Gravattack tried to use his Gravity power, But he noticed the Warning Beeping from his Ultimatrix was on. So Gravattack Fled. He Fled because he did not want Jimmy to know that there were TWO Eddys in his Dream. He managed to find a place to hide in a cave before he timed out. After that Eddy watched Sarah and the others run past the cave.

"That was close!" said Eddy

_"Eddy." _ said a Whispering Voice

"What the?" said Eddy as he turned toward the inside of the cave

Standing there were three Hooded Men. Their robes were black.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy

_"We are the Nights, creatures of Dreams."_ said the Hooded man in the Middle _"We need your help."_

"Why?" asked Eddy

_"We create Nightmares and feed off the Dreamers Stress. Do not judge us Eddy." _said middle Night

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Eddy

_"The Dreamworld can be a dangerous place to be in." _said the middle Night

"How?" asked Eddy

_"Dreams can be addicting. Take Jimmy for example. He is starting to forget this is only a dream. This had happened before but we managed to wake him up before he ended up in a coma." _said the middle Night

"What do you mean he is starting to forget? Can't you do it again?" asked Eddy

_"If you forget you are in a dream with no nightmare too many times, You'll be forever trapped. We can't do it again because you are here." _said the Night in the middle

"What do I have to do with it?" asked Eddy who was started to get annnoyed

_"If we created a nightmare with a real thing in here, it would be destroyed by the presure of the nightmares." _said the Night

"Can't you get me out of here?" asked Eddy

_"No we can't, you got here by a work of The Master. We have no power to do that. But... We could help each other out."_ said the Night

"How?" asked Eddy who was listening

_"We can't make nightmares but you... you can."_ said the Night

"What?" asked Eddy

_"If you can create a nightmare for Jimmy: He'll wake up, We'll get our meal, and You'll be able to get out of the dream."_ said the Night _"Do we have a deal?"_

Eddy smiled as he wanted revenge on him ever since he blamed the Eds for the crimes on 'If it Smells like Ed'.

"Deal." said Eddy shaking the Nights hand

Eddy then ran out the cave, but not before he checked if the place was all clear. Then he went to find Jimmy.

While he was doing he was thinking about which alien he would use to scare Jimmy. Then he remembered his first alien he ever used.

Jimmy, Sarah and the others were still looking for Gravattack in the Cul-de-sac before Eddy found them.

"I'll have to get rid of the others before I can scare Jimmy." thought Eddy as he dialed an alien

He slapped the dial and in Eddy place was a yellow-skin creature with Green Eyes on his hands, arms, chest, almost everywhere but the legs and face. On his face was just a mouth and bat-like Ears. He is wearing black pants with green cuffs and a green belt. The Ultimatrix symbol was on the belt.

"Whoa, Who is this?" asked Eddy "Eye don't like this guy. And why am eye making Eye-puns?"

The learning feature then kicked in, but it didn't hurt. Double D said It must be because his brain is used to it by now.

"Eye-Guy? Who's the moron who came up with that name?" asked Eye-Guy

Then Eye-Guy ran towards the Cul-de-sac.

Jimmy and the others were almost done looking in the Cul-da-sac.

"Where is that rock!" yelled Sarah

"Don't worry, We'll find it." said Jimmy "The power of Friendship will help us."

"Eye doubt it." said a voice

The Kids looked up to see Eye-Guy standing in front of "Mr. Sun".

"What the?" said Kevin

"Eye better get this over with." said Eye-Guy as he held up a Eye on his hands and blasted Rolf.

Rolf vanished in a blink. Eye-Guy was surpriced at first, but snapped out of it.

Eye-Guy punched Kevin and he vanished like Rolf. Eye-Guy accidently elbowed Nazz and she vanished.

Now all that was left was Sarah.

"Give up now or Eye'll have to do this to you!" said Eye-Guy

Sarah took a tree and tried to smash Eye-Guy but Eye-Guy managed to jumped back and used his Chest to build up energy and blasted Sarah and the tree wit it.

When it was over Eye-Guy walked over towards Jimmy who was now scared stiff.

"Don't hurt me!" said Jimmy

"Oh, Eye won't." said Eye- Guy as he touthed the Ultimatrix Symbol

In a green flash, Eye-Guy was now Ghostfreak.

"But I will." said Ghostfreak

Ghostfreak unfolded his extra skin to the point where he showed Jimmy his tentacles. Jimmy screamed in fear. Then everything went black.

Eddy woke up. He was in Double D lab alone. It was morning. Eddy held his hand to his head.

Then Eddy realized somthing: He did a bad thing. Somthing more bad then just Scamming people. Eddy felt ashamed at first. Then he remembered his fight with the Megadestroyer/Edger. He felt good when he used the Ultimatrix for Good.

Eddy remembered a superhero movie he once watched with his dad. He didn' t like the tights but he once liked the fact that he did it without asking anything in return. So hedesided to become one. He vowed to himself that when he was an Alien, He'll use their powers for good. But he'll keep scaming the kids out of their money.

Eddy then decied to head home to his nice bed.

"I hope Jimmy doesn't remember the dream." thought Eddy

_"He wont."_ said a voice in his head

Eddy smiled, knowing that it was the Night talking to him.

Eddy walked back to the Cul-de-sac Ending the Episode.

**Sorry that the Episode was a little dark. I wanted Eddy to find his Nice side so he could use his Ultimatrix well and be a better person. (When he's using the Ultimatrix.)**

**I want to say a few words.**

**First of all: Making Fanfiction stories is like making art. YOU CAN'T RUSH ART!**

**Second: It'll be a while (Say a lot of chapters.) before the kids even find out about the Ultimatrix and I'm not in any hurry.**

**Next: Episode 5: Ed + X = Eddy**

**Eddy is training with his friends when he transforms into a certain Alien.**

**(Hint: A part of that aliens name is in the Title.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 5: Ed + X = Eddy

We start the story at the Training Gym. We go inside to see Eye-Guy fighting some practice drones.

The drones are about the size of Goops Anti-Gravity Disk. They also have small stun lasers to use.

Eye-Guy just destroyed three of the drones. One of the drones fired a laser at Eye-Guy, but he was able to dodge it and fire an Eye-beam at it.

"Oh yeah! Eye am the best!" said Eye-Guy

Double D and Ed were in the booth. Double D groaned while Ed laughed.

"Eddy, the Eye-puns stopped being funny about an hour ago. Give it a rest already!" said Double D

"Sorry Double D, Eye can't help it. Eye hate the puns too but Eye can't stop saying them." said Eye-Guy as he used his Eye-beam to destroy the last two drones.

"Now for Level 5." said Double D as he pressed a button

"Bring it on! Eye'm Ready!" said Eye-Guy

"Ha-Ha Ha-Ha Ha-Ha! Eye-Guy sure is funny Double D!" said Ed

One drone came out. It was as big as Eye-Guy. Same model as the Megadestroyer but without the A.I.

"Piece of cake!" said Eye-Guy as he charged up his chest Eye

"Cake!" said Ed

But before he could fire his beam. The drone fired a laser at his chest Eye. And it hurted.

"Ahhh! My eye!" said Eye-Guy before he changed back to Eddy

"Groan!" said Eddy as he rubbed his head

"Well Well Well, Looks like Eye-Guys record is 4 out of 10 levels." said Double D as he took notes

"Double D?" asked Ed

"Yes Ed?" asked Double D

"I have to be home in an hour." said Ed "To babysit Sarah and Jimmy."

Eddy then remembered the Nights words: _"He wont remember." _ But Eddy thinks that Jimmy remembers somthing. Because of this...

**Flashback: 3 days ago:**

Eddy was walking home when he saw Jimmy at the window of the Rebuilt Candy Store. He looked liked he was screaming. Eddy snuck to the window and saw two big men wearing black ski-mask holding bats making the casher put money in a bag. It was a Robbery!

So Eddy snuck into a alley-way and actived the Ultimatrix. He scanned the dial until he found the alien he wanted. He slammed down the dial and he transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak phased through the wall into the Candy Store. He saw that the casher was almost done filling the bag.

"Time for a little freaking out!" said Ghostfreak as he turned visable.

The robbers turned to see Ghostfreak floating there.

"What is that thing?" asked a Robber

"Just get it!" said the other one

One of them swung his bat at Ghostfreak, but he went intangible before the bat touthed him. He then grabbed the Robbers bat and hitted him on the hit knocked him out.

"Who are you?" said the other Robber who was starting to get scared

"My name is Ghostfreak!" said Ghostfreak as he grabbed the bat from the robber and knocked him out with it.

The Cashier and Jimmy came out and saw what Ghostfreak did.

"You saved the store! Thank you! What can I ever do in return?" asked the Casher

"Nothing, I'm just happy to help." said Ghostfreak

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" said Jimmy when he got a good look at Ghostfreak "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I..." started Ghostfreak before remembering somthing "I have to go. You might want to call the Cops before they wake up."

Then Ghostfreak left.

**Flashback over. Back to the Present.**

At first Eddy thought that Jimmy was a little freaked out by the look. But a while later Eddy had a new theory: Jimmy slightly remembers Ghostfreak scaring him in his dream.

Eddy snapped back to reality when Double D said, "Eddy? Eddy? Eddy!"

"What?" asked Eddy

"Do you want to do one more Alien before we head home? We have plenty of time." said Double D

"Yeah, Yeah, Just get back into the Booth." said Eddy

When Double D and Ed safe in the Booth, Eddy activated his Ultimatrix.

He went through the playlist. He didn't want to do Eye-Guy or Ghostfreak again. Rath, Eddy pretty much figured out how to use. Then he found an Interesting Alien.

This Alien was completely black with white hands and white spots that look like stars everywhere on his body. He has three horns on his head and a big chin. The Ultimatrix Symbol was on his chest.

Eddy slammed the dial and there was the usual flash of green light. Standing in Eddys place was the Alien on the dial.

"Cool alien Eddy!" said Ed

"Eddy, how are you feeling?" asked Double D

Then Double D notised Eddy was not moving an inch. So Double D went out of the booth to check it out.

"Eddy?" asked Double D as he waved his hand over Eddys face.

"Double D, What's wrong with Eddy?" asked Ed as he gotten out of the Booth

"I don't know. Eddy!" yelled Double D

...

"Groan. What happened?" asked Eddy

He looked around to see that he was in...

"SPACE! How can I be in space?! And how am I still breathing?!" asked Eddy

All Eddy remembered was he was slamming the dial on a new Alien. Then waking up here. Eddy looked at himself to see that he was still himself.

"Groan! I'm still me! What is wrong with the Ultimatrix?" asked Eddy

Eddy then looked up to see two mask-like faces. One of them was feminine. The other one looked angry. They looked like they were too busy arguing about somthing to notice Eddy floating there.

"Hey!" said Eddy

The two faces then turned to notice Eddy.

"Can one of you tell me where I am?" asked Eddy

"Who are you?" asked the angry face in a deep voice

"My nane is Eddy! What's it to you?" asked Eddy

"Interesting." said the feminine face

"A what? Not important. Who are you and why am I in space?" asked Eddy

"Motion to introduce ourselves to the guest?" asked the feminine face

"Motion carred." said the other face

"I am Serena, The voice of Love and Compassion." said Serena

"And I'm Bellicus, The voice of Rage and Aggression." said Bellicus

"And why am I here?" asked Eddy

"We were going to ask you the same question." said Serena

"What you know about this." asked Eddy as he putted his left hand up for the two personalies to see the Ultimatrix

"Oh-no." groaned Bellicus "As if Ben wasn't bad enough."

"Who?" asked Eddy

"Why? oh Why?!" asked Bellicus ignoring Eddy

"What's he complaining about?" asked Eddy

"It means you were ment to come here." said Serena "Tell me, before you came here did you tried to turn into a Celestialsapien?"

"A what?" asked Eddy who was starting to get annoyed

"The Celestialsapien is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe." said Serena

"And before you ask..." said Bellicus who just recovered "The Celestialsapien looks like this..."

Then an Image of the guy Eddy tried to turn into was shown. When the image was gone, Eddy looked at them with guilt.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eddy said with panic "I just got this watch! I didn't know what I was turning into!"

"Why would we Hurt you?" asked Serena "You are one of us."

"Huh?" asked Eddy

"Unfortunately, She is right. You are the voice of Greed." said Bellicus

"Ok, now since that is taken care of. Will you tell me how this works." said Eddy

"This forms name is Alien X." said Bellicus "And as you know we are one of the most powerful being in the universe."

"Then where do you two come in?" asked Eddy

"Alien X doesn't do anything until two out of three of us votes fot it." said Serena

"So the two out of three of us has to agree in order for Alien X can do anything?" said Eddy with slight irritabley

"Yes." said Bellicus

"Then I motion that from now on, We can see what ever Alien X sees." said Eddy

"Seconded!" said Serena

"Motion carried!" said Bellicus

Then a window of light opened for all to see.

...

We go back to Double D and Ed. It is 3:00 in the afternoon. Ed is trying to tie Alien X to his bike with no success as he had no idea how to do it. In a few minutes he was tangled up with the bike and Alien X.

"Double D!" yelled Ed

Double D came out of the lab.

"Oh Ed!" said Double D

Double D helped Ed untangle the string from the bike and Alien X. Then Double D tied Alien X to the bike for Ed.

Ed and Alien X couldn't stay at Double Ds lab because Double Ds parents are stopping by to see how tidy Double D has been. Besides Ed had to go home to Babysit Sarah and Jimmy. The plan was simple: Ed'll sneak in Alien X as a new toy from one of his B-Rated movies. It'll be easy because Sarah never even watched anything that Ed watched. He'll then hide it in his room until Double D builted a machine that'll hack the Ultimatrix.

After Double D tied Alien X to Eds bike Ed began to ride it home. When he got home, he tried to get in to his room through the basement window in the backyard. Ed went through the gate and was thrown out by Sarah off screen.

Sarah and Jimmy stuck their heads out of the gate. They are wearing their rich costumes from 'Stiff Upper Ed'.

"Ed!" said Sarah "There you are. Now get over here and serve us!"

"Commoners can be so dull." said Jimmy

"Yes Sarah, O'loveable sister of mine." said Ed

He went to Jimmy and Sarah still carrying Alien X.

"Where are your Commoner friends? And what is that?" said Sarah pointing to Alien X

"Double D and Eddy are busy right now. And this is my new Model of an Alien from 'I was a Teenage Universe!'" said Ed

"Whatever, Please get rid of it." said Sarah

Ed was about to put Alien X through his window when Jimmy said "Wait!"

Jimmy then whispered to Sarah about somthing for a few seconds.

"On second thought Ed, Put your toy over there." said Sarah pointing to a bunch of Jimmy and Sarahs Dolls.

And so Ed did.

A few minutes later...

"Need any more Sarah?" asked Ed wearing a servent uniform

"No thank you Ed." said Sarah

"That'll be all from you too Mr. Star." said Jimmy

We see Alien X dressed in the same uniform as Ed.

...

"Why that rotten little... !" said Eddy who was now angry "How dare she use me as a servent!"

"Yes, she is kinda spoiled." said Bellicus

"Seconded." said Serena

"I vote that we teach Sarah a lesson Yes or No?" asked Eddy

"No!" said both Bellicus and Serena

"What?" asked Eddy

"We still got old business from before you showed up." said Bellicus

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Eddy

...

We go back to $arah and Jimmy$ Rich Club. We see that Jonny, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin were there in their Rich costume (Except Kevin). Things were going well Until...

(BAM!) Went the fence. On the other side of the fence was...

"KANKERS!" said Ed

Yes, it was Lee, May, and Marie of the Kanker sisters.

"It's my boyfriend!" said May looking at Ed

"We were in the neighborhood when we thought, 'Hey let's crash a party!'" said Lee

Sarah is mean and tough but even she's scared of the Kanker sisters.

"RUN!" said Sarah as she and Jimmy attempted to get inside the house.

The Kids tried to run but the Kankers were too fast for them. One by one they caught everyone in the backyard. Even Ed.

The kids were tied up in rope. The Kankers were thinking about what to do with them while they were eating the food.

"What do you want to do with them, May?" asked Lee

"I just want big Ed. You can do whatever you want with the rest!" said May as she hugged Ed who was tied up seperately from the others.

"HELP!" said Ed

"Hey Jimmy, Remember your old friend?" said Marie as she pulled out a bug (Same kind from 'For the Ed, By the Ed)

"Creepy Crawly!" said Jimmy

"Eat it!" said Lee

...

Inside Alien X we the Eddy, Serena, and Bellicus argueing about stuff when Jimmys screaming directs Eddy attention to the light. He sees the kids in trouble with the...

"KANKERS!" said Eddy with anger

"Who are they?" said Serena

"Not important, I need to change back. Please!" said Eddy

"Is there a second?" asked Bellicus

There wasn't.

"Motion defeated." said Bellicus

"Listen to me! I don't know what this Ben did to you but I'm not him. Please change me back!" said Eddy

Bellicus and Serena look at each other before Serena said, "He right. We're mad at Ben. Not Eddy. Seconded."

"Motion carr..." began Bellicus

"Wait!" said Eddy "On second thought..."

...

We see Ed being hugged by May and the rest of the Kankers feeding Jimmy a bug.

"HELP!" said the kids but the Kankers

The kids and the Kankers were too busy to notice the green flash coming from Alien X.

"Leave them alone!" said a voice

Standing in Alien Xs place was a giant crab with black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it. He even had a black and green stripe running across his head. The Ultimatrix symbol rests on a white and green neck brace.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lee

"They call me Brainstorm and I'm the one who's going to defeat you." said Brainstorm

"Marie, get the pan out! We're having crab tonight!" said Lee

While the Kankers were talking, Brainstorm was making some quick calculations in his head.

"Lets see, Kittie Pool, 9 ft wide, 2 ft deep, not enough water to drown. Shed, small blue plastic disk on the roof close to tipping off. Shovel, completely made out of Iron, rests on the side of the shed. Rock on the ground. Clothes line, no clothes, capable of tangleing someone. Kids, scared. Rope, easy to untie from the outside. Garbage can lid. Their Advantage: Superior Strength and Numbers. My Advantage: Superior Knowledge. If my calculations are correct..." thought Brainstorm

Then the Kankers begin to attack Brainstorm.

"May will attack first. Take two steps to the left. She trips on the rock and falls into the kittie pool. Knocked unconscious. Marie attacks next. she grabbes the rock..." thought Brainstorm as he grabbed the garbage can lid with his lighting

"Block with lid. Fire lid. Marie gets hit on the head. She stumbles upon the clothes line. Gets tangled in it. Knocked unconscious. Lee attacks last. Grabs shovel. Use lighting powers." thought Brainstorm as he opened his shell to expose his brain to shock the shovel

"Lee gets electrocuted. Lets go of shovel. Dizzy as she hits the side of the shed. Knocks plastic disk off shed. Plastic disk his Lee on the head. Knocked unconscious. Grab rope." thought Brainstorm as he used his claws to untie the kids and Ed.

He then grabbed Lee, May, and Marie and used his lighting powers to tie them up.

"There you go." Brainstorm said to the kids

At first the kids were shocked about what Brainstorm did. Then Jimmy was the first one to speak.

"Thank you, Mr. Brainstorm." said Jimmy "We're really greatful."

"You're all right, dude." said Kevin

"How did you, like, do that?" asked Nazz

"Simple, I used my brain." said Brainstorm

"The Kankers get beaten up by a crab. Far out, huh, Plank?" said Jonny

"Rolf is forever in your debt." said Rolf

"Well I have to go. And one more thing, The Kankers will be unconscious for 1 hour maximum." said Brainstorm as he walked away "Good bye."

All the kids said bye to the Hero who saved them.

...

"...And thats how I saved the Kids from the Kankers." said Eddy

The Eds are in the training gym and Ed and Eddy were telling Double D what happened while he was busy.

"You used your head to beat the Kankers?" said Double D in disbelief

"Yeah. Brainstorm sure is smart." said Ed

"Eddy, Will you be using Alien X sometime again?" asked Double D

"Probably not anytime soon." said Eddy

We end the Episode here.

**I know that Serena and Bellicus are suppose to be unique to Ben but I'll explain later on in the story on why Serena and Bellicus are also with Eddys Alien X too.**

**I put Eddy as the Voice of Greed because of his love for money. Clever Huh?**

**What did you think of the Kankers being defeated by Brainstorm? Please Review.**

**Next: Episode 6: Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes: Episode 1: "Who's in Charge?"**

**I'm begining an Multi-Episode Episode where Double D invents a machine that can view the Crosstime worlds in the Eds universe. The Machine goes haywire and the Eds and the Retro Van gets sucked into a Crosstime hole to a random Crosstime. Now the Eds must find a way back to their world.**

**Here are some of the Crosstimes the Eds might visit:**

**1: One where Double D is the leader of the Eds. (Like in 'Once Upon An Ed')**

**2: One where the Eds were never even born.**

**3: A High-tech Future where Nazz is an Evil Queen who rules with an iron fist.**

**4: The Prime Time Line (The one where 'The Big Picture Show' did happened.**

**5: And More**


	7. Whos in charge

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10 or the Idea for the Stargate from all the 'Stargate Series and Movie'**

**And just to remind you: The Eds will be visiting a few Alternative Realitys. Not just one.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes

Episode 1: "Who's in charge?"

We begin the story at the Lab/Training Gym where we see the Eds and something big underneath a tarp. In front of the big thing is the Retro Van. It is 10:00 AM on a Friday. Double D was giving a speech on a

podium. Ed and Eddy were in folding chairs. Eddy was almost on the brink of going to sleep. Then Eddy had enough.

"DOUBLE D! JUST TELL US WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US ALREADY!" yelled Eddy

Double D look literally blown away by Eddys yelling. When he finally straghten himself up he said, "Ok Eddy! What do you know about the Crosstime theroy?"

"The what?" asked Eddy while Ed looked confused

"Groan. The Crosstime theroy is the theroy that there are different from ours." said Double D

"Like parallel universes." asked Ed

"Not really, parallel universes are ment for things that are completely different from ours." said Double D

"What's your point?" asked Eddy

"Crosstimes are like parallel universes but they are in a way like ours." said Double D

"How?" asked Ed

"For example: There coule be one where we are the opposite gender. There could one where we have never met. And last but not least there could be one where you don't scam people Eddy." said Double D

"Like that could be possible." said Eddy

"Because Eddy's the man with the plan!" said Ed

"Did you make a machine that could take us to them?" asked Eddy

"Close..." said Double D as he removed the tarp.

It looks like a Stargate from 'Stargate SG-1' except there are ten Roman Numerals (0 for the number Zero) where the symbols are suppose to be and there are only one of those 'Arrow things' on the top of it. In front of it was a glass TV-like lens in front of it.

Ed and Eddy stared at it in awe.

"What is it Double D?" asked Ed

"It my new Crosstime-Viewer. It's design to view the other Crosstime worlds." said Double D

"Does it work?" asked Eddy

Double D looked at Eddy for a moment with guilt before saying, "No! I couldn't get the Viewer to work!"

"WHAT?!" asked Eddy

"Follow me." said Double D

They followed Double D into the Retro Van. When everyone was seated in the front, Double D began to talk.

"I control the gate from here." said Double D pointing to a computer with 10 numbers and 7 slots "It's suppose to work by putting a certain amount of numbers from 2 to 7 into the computer and then feeding the coordinates into the system. Like a combination lock. You put the first 1 to 6 numbers into the system and the last number is for the Point of Origin. Which is the last number of the Crosstime world you are currently in."

"So whats the problem?" asked Eddy

"That's the thing, I don't know. Everything works fine until I type in the Point of Origin. Then everything shuts down." said Double D

"What did you put in for the Point of Origin?" asked Ed

"The number one, Why?" asked Double D then he looked at Ed "ED! NO!"

While Double D was busy talking to Eddy, Ed just typed in some numbers into the computer. But instead of puting in the number 1 for the Point of Origin. Ed accidently putted in the Number 2 when Double D yelled at him. Then Ed being Ed pressed entered. The coordinates were put into the viewer.

While the Viewer was dialing. Double D looked at Ed with anger.

"Ed! Putting a bunch of coordinates into the computer takes a lot of power!" yelled Double D

"I'm sorry, Double D." said Ed

"You should be! I'll... I'll... (Cries)" said Double D

The viewer was on the final number. It stopped on the Roman Numeral 2 and the arrow thing lighted up and pressed down on it. Then instead of shutting down, The viewer turned on!

Double D stopped crying to see the viewer is on. Then Double D looked shocked as he looked at the viewer, then at Ed, then back at the viewer.

"It's working... Ed! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Double D as he hugged Ed

Then when he let go of Ed, he began to press a few things on the computer. While he was doing that, Eddy looked at the viewer the viewer was currently bright blue. Double D said the viewer needed a few adjustments before the world can be viewed. Eddy then noticed a crack forming on the bottom of the glass on the viewer.

"Uhhh, Double D?" asked Eddy

"Not now, Eddy!" said Double D not looking up from the computer

"Is there suppose to be a crack on the viewer?" asked Eddy

"What are you talkin..." said Double D before noticeing the crack as it gotton bigger.

"Good lord!" said Double D as he pressed a few things on the computer rapidly.

"What's happening?" asked a scared Ed

Then the glass broke exposeing a vortex. The vortex began to pull the Retro Van with the Eds in it.

"Eddy do something!" said Ed

"This looks like a job for Upgrade!" said Eddy as he dialed the Ultimatrix

**Flashback: Yesterday:**

We see Ed and Double D in the booth while Eddy was selecting an alien. Eddy stumbled upon a weird alien. He looks like living circuitry. He's black with green lines. The Ultimatrix symbol is where the eye should be. Eddy slamed the core and he turned into just that.

Double D and Ed looked looked like they were going to laugh.

"Eddy, What can this alien do?" asked Double D as he tried not to laugh

"Give me a robot and I'll show you." said Upgrade in Eddys voice but with a robotic tone

"One robot coming right up!" said Double D as he pressed a button

A small practice drone came out of a hole in the ground. As it was going to attack Upgrade, he grabbed the drone and began to merge with it!

Double D and Ed stopped laughing to see what Upgrade was doing. Once Upgrade was done merging, he made the drone better. Now the Drone is slightly bigger with spider-like legs and a Bigger blaster.

"Eddy, How did you do that?" asked a shocked Double D

"Cool." said a shocked Ed

"This form can merge with machines and make them better." said Upgrade "Now watch this!"

Then Upgrade blasted a big hole in the wall. Double D was shocked as his small drones are not powerful enough to do that.

**Flashback over, Back to the Present:**

Double D was mad at Eddy for a week that day.

Eddy found Upgrade on the dial. But before Eddy could slam the core, a wave of energy came though the viewer. It hitted the Ultimatrix and it setted it to a different alien. Eddy then slammed the core. As the light faded away Ed and Double D were surprised.

"Eddy, You're... You're... You're not Upgrade!" said Double D

Indeed Eddy wasn't. In Eddys place was a tall, muscular, Plant-like alien. His skin is light-green. His head is red, orange, and yellow. His hands are black with four yellow claw-like fingers on each hand. He has one green horn on each foot and each knee. He has a flame-like horn on each shoulder and two flame-like horns on each fore arm. He has a large coller raised up around his neck. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his stomach.

"Eddy!" shouted Double D pointing to the viewer

"On it!" asked Eddy

So Eddy raised his hands and a lot of big vines came out of the ground behind the Retro Van. They grabbed the Van and holded on to it. But it only lasted for a few seconds before the pull of the vortex began to increase.

"Eddy... ?" said Double D pointing to the vortex

"What?" asked Eddy

Finally the vines broke under the pull of the vortex and the Retro Van was pulled inside. The vortex closed.

...

"Groan!" said Double D as he was finally waking up

He looked around and see that the Retro Van was in ruins. He couldn't see outside because all he could see was dirt.

"Groan!" said a voice

Double D turned to see Eddy (Who is now in his human form) waking up.

"What happened?" asked Eddy "And where's Lumpy?"

"Right here, Eddy!" said Ed as his head popped out of a chair

After Eddy and Double D pulled Ed out they began to talk.

"Where are we?" asked Ed looking at the window

Double D pulled out a small device from his hat and pressed a few buttons. He looked at the screen for a bit before saying, "I can't believe it..."

"What is it?" asked Ed

"We are in a crosstime world!" said Double D

"What? How?" asked Eddy

"My Crosstime Viewer must have brought us here." said Double D

"But you said the Viewer can only look at other worlds, not bring you to them." said Eddy

"You're right Eddy, but it looks like without the glass the Viewer can take you to them." said Double D

"Why did the glass break?" asked Eddy

"I do not know Ed. The glass was suppose to be reinforced, meaning close to unbreakable." said Double D

"So what do we do now?" asked Ed

"First, I think we should explore this reality. Then fix the Retro Van. Then get back home." said Double D

"How?" asked Eddy "The viewer is back home. What are you going to do build another one?"

"Actually, If we fix the Retro Van... We wont have to." said Double D

"What?" asked Eddy

"You see in case somthing like this happened. I installed an M.C.P.D. in the Retro Van." said Double D

"M.C.P.D.?" asked Eddy

"Miniature Crosstime Portal Device." said Double D "I built it for emergencies like this."

"So why can't we just take it out and go home?" asked Ed

"Because A: The controls are in the Retro Van and B: If we went into a crosstime portal without some sort of protection we would be shredded by the Vortex." answered Double D

"So we have to fix the Retro Van first." said Eddy

"Yes." said Double D "Now lets get out and see the crosstime reality."

We go outside to the back of the Retro Van where we see Ed kicking the doors open. When they got out they gasped.

It looked like they were in the lane. But unlike the lane back home, the lanes fences were painted white. There were trash cans that said "Keep lid closed" on the front with a broom and a dust pan next to each one. They were 21 feet apart from each other. But the thing that really surprised the Eds was that there were measurements almost everywhere.

"Why does this reality look like that story I once told Johnny?" asked Double D

"Beats me." asked Eddy

Double D came out of shock long enough to make a plan.

"Ed, I'll need you to..." said Double D befor he realised Ed was gone "Eddy! Quick! We need to..." said Double D before Eddy interrupted him

"Let Lumpy Explore this place. We'll get a lot more done without him. He'll come back. Besides, We'll need to fix the Retro Van in case we need to make a quick getaway." said Eddy

"Ok Eddy, but I'll need Brainstorm to help me fix the Retro Van." said Double D

"No problem, but first..." said Eddy as he activated his Ultimatrix and slamed the dial

In Eddys place was Humungousaur. He then slowly lifted the Retro Van and setted it down on leveled ground. Then he slamed the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back to Eddy.

Double D was shocked. "Eddy how did you do that?" he asked

"I don't know. When I transformed back when the viewer broke. I somehow learned how to change back to human early. I even learned that if I change back early by myself, the Ultimatrix recharge time is only a few seconds." said Eddy shrugging

"That'll come in handy." said Double D

Then they opened the hood of the Retro Van.

"Hmmm, the engine is fine. We'll need to fix the starter. Replace the alternator and battery. Ohh look!" Double D happily as he pointed to a small blue glowing battery like thing. "The M.C.P.D. is still working. All we need to do is replace the alternator and battery, Fix the starter, and the body work!"

"Where are we going to get the parts and tools?"asked Eddy

"Don't worry about those. I keep a spare battery and alternator in a box under the drivers seat. And I also have the tools we need to fix the Retro Van under the passangers seat." said Double D

"Lets get to work! I never thought I'd say that." said Eddy

...

Meanwhile, Ed was looking around the place. He dived into a bush when he heard something. He looked and could not believe what he saw.

It was the crosstime counterparts of Ed, Edd, N Eddy with crosstime counterpart Jimmy. The Eds were in a stand that was called "Bank of Jawbreakers, In Edd we trust". Ed then saw that Crosstime counterpart Jimmy had no retainer on. He was carring a Jawbreaker.

Crosstime counterpart Double D (Who is wearing a bow tie) said, "Oh happy days. A customer!"

Then Crosstime counterpart Eddy jumped on Crosstime counterpart Double Ds head and said, "Get the pigeon-Get him-Get the Jawbreaker-Take it-It's mine!" as he grabbed Crosstime counterpart Eds head and they fell down.

Ed was surprised as Eddy is not usually impatient. Granted Eddy was usually impatient, but not when it comes to scamming the kids out of their money. And not by this much.

"How mortifying." groaned Crosstime counterpart Double D before saying to Crosstime counterpart Jimmy "Good day, Jimmy. Don't we look special! Care to show me your unbridled smile?"

Crosstime counterpart Jimmy did and Ed noticed that they were good as new meaning the "Scam that broke Jimmys teeth" never took place. "But how..." thought Ed

"Impeccable." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"I like to make a deposit." said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy

"At Edds Jawbreaker Bank we pride our..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Gave me the Jawbreaker! Jimmy's a sucker! Take it from him! It's mine!" interrupted Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"It's rude to interrupt Eddy!" yelled Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed then noticed that Crosstime counterpart Eddy listened to Crosstime counterpart Double D. His Eddy never done that.

"Where was I?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D "We pride ourselves in Customer Satisfaction and..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D before he and Crosstime counterpart Jimmy noticed Crosstime counterpart Ed drooling on Crosstime counterpart Jimmy's Jawbreaker

"Ed?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

Crosstime counterpart Double D took out a rag and used to to clean Crosstime counterpart Eds mouth of his drool.

"Please excuse Ed. But Ed can't help himself sometimes-Loveable Oaf." said Crosstime counterpart Double D as he rubbed Crosstime counterpart Eds head

"Let me have it!" said Eddy who jumpped up behind Crosstime counterpart Jimmy, scaring him "So that I could put it in our Jawbreaker Valut?"

"I see signs of progress, Eddy." said Crosstime counterpart Double D before Crosstime counterpart Eddy put Crosstime counterpart Jimmys jawbreaker into his mouth. With Crosstime counterpart Jimmys hands still holding on to it!

"My hands! My jawbreaker! Eddy germs!" said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy

He managed to get his hands and jawbreaker out of Crosstime counterpart Eddys mouth.

"Help! They're after me! I'm so delicate." said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy as he ran away with Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy following him

"What are you doing?!" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

To Eds surprise they stopped. Then they went back to Crosstime counterpart Double D looking scared and guilty.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves. You driven away another customer. It's baffling, I tell you!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed saw Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy cowering before Crosstime counterpart Double D.

"Your deep-rooted lack of self-control only fosters failure in every endeavor we undertake!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D as he begin to pace around

"I mean it's always one step forward and two steps back! Why?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

He then moved closer to Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy and said, "Don't you see the example I tried to set for you?"

Ed finally had enough. It was bad enough that he was ordered around by Sarah back in his own reality. But being bossed around by his best friend?

"Take note, As I am..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Hey!" said Ed with anger as he came out of his hiding spot "What do you think you're doing?"

Crosstime counterpart Double D was shocked and turned between the two Eds

"What on Earth? This is impossible!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Leave me alone!" said Ed as he grabbed Crosstime counterpart Double D by the hat and threw him at the Jawbreaker Bank. The Ed closed the window and locked it.

"Let me out of here this instant!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed then walked to Crosstime counterpart Eddy and Ed who were looking scared.

"Please don't hurt us." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Why would I want to hurt you?" asked Ed

"You hurted the leader!" said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Double D is the leader?" asked Ed "I thought I was helping you."

They stopped being scared long enough to realize that Ed was not going to hurt them.

"So why did you put Double D in there?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Because I did not want to see you guys bossed around like that." said Ed

"Where are you from?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"I am from a parallel universe." said Ed

"Really?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Yep." said Ed

"What can you tell us about your world?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Well first of all... Eddy is the leader of the gang." said Ed

"Really?" said Crosstime counterpart Eddy with joy

"Yep!" said Ed "And I'll tell you more about us if you walk with me."

...

Meanwhile Double D and Brainstorm were fixing the Retro Van. Thanks to Brainstorms and Double Ds combined intelligence they fixed the Starter and the Body work. They were about to replace the alternator when...

"No way!" said a voice that sounded like Eddy

"Eddy?" asked Double D

"What is it?" asked Brainstorm

"I thought you said some... Wait, if you're still Brainstorm then whos..." said Double D

"Hi Double D!" said Ed

Double D and Brainstorm turned to see Ed with Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy walking towards them. Crosstime counterpart Eddy stopped when saw Brainstorm.

"What is that thing?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Allow me to explain..." said Brainstorm as he touch the Ultimatrix turning him back to Eddy

"You're me?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy "But how?"

"A few weeks ago I found this..." said Eddy as he showed them the Ultimatrix "It's called the Ultimatrix. It gives me the power of 18 aliens."

"Cool." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Where's Crosstime counterpart me?" asked Double D

"I locked you up." said Ed

"What? why?" asked Double D

"Because you were scaring me and Eddy." said Ed

"How?" asked Double D

"In this world you're in charge." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy "From what Ed told us when Eddy was in charge you made a scam that broke Jimmys teeth. That never happened."

"And you scare us." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

Double D was now felt sorry for Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy. He never realized that he could be that scary. But before he could say something...

"There you are!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D grabbing Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddys ears "You still owe Jimmy an apology!"

"Not so fast!" said Double D "What do you think you're doing?"

"The right thing. And I don't care about where you come from. Just get out of here." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Double D, You have 3 seconds to let them go or else!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

"1"

He selected a blue moth like alien with the Ultmatrix symbol on a belt.

"2"

Crosstime counterpart Double D did not budge.

"3!" said Eddy as he slammed the core

After the usual green flash, Eddy changed into...

"Double D, meet BIG CHILL!" said Big Chill as he spread his wings and flyed up into the air

Crosstime counterpart Double D was stunned and didn't move as Big Chill took a deep breath and blew out ice. The ice touched Crosstime counterpart Double D and he was frozen.

Big Chill landed and touched the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back to Eddy.

...

We see the Eds and Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy with the Retro Van repaired.

"Thank you Ed." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"No problem Ed!" said Ed

"Hey Eddy..." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Yes?" asked Eddy

"I wonder why you gotton that watch and I didn't." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Yeah, I been wondering about that too." said Eddy

"I think I can answer that..." said Double D "While I was typing on the Crosstime viewer computer I notised that of all the worlds the Ultimatrix only exists in our world."

"So you're saying...?"asked Eddy

"Eddy, I think we should expect that in every other crosstime reality the none of the other Eddys have an Ultimatrix." said Double D

"Sweet!" said Eddy

"So what do we do now?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Want to know what? I think you should be in charge of the gang Ed." said Eddy

"Really?" asked Ed

"Sure." said Eddy "After all you are a loveable oaf."

Crosstime counterpart Ed smiled.

"So Double D, are we ready to go?" asked Eddy

"Yes we are." said Double D

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I'll be doing at least three to four episodes (Counting this one). One crosstime reality per episode. And I'll will do the Prime time line. But I'll be doing that one on the last episode.**

**Next: Multi-Episode 1: Episode 2: "Evil Dictator."**

**The Eds were trying to get back home when Ed typed in the wrong coordinates and they crash land into another crosstime reality where Nazz is an evil queen of the planet Earth! Will they survive?**


	8. Evil Dictator

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes Episode 2: "Evil Dictator"

"So Double D, are we ready to go?" asked Eddy

"Yes we are." said Double D

The Eds entered the Retro Van. Double D sat down and looked at some screens.

"I'll need to do a reality check before we go." said Double D

"Huh?" asked Eddy

"I need to check and see which reality number we are in so I can put it in for the Point of Origin." said Double D

Meanwhile, Ed was in the drivers seat. He looked at the computer that controled the M.C.P.D. and grinned. He then pulled up a window and typed in some coordinates.

"I got it! The reality number is 284! For the Point of Origin we need to put in the number four!" said a excited Double D

"Got it Double D!" said Ed as he put in the number four

The screen now read 5927.4. Double D and Eddy noticed it and said "NO ED!"

But it was too late. Ed pressed enter. A vortex opened and pulled in the Retro Van. While in the vortex, Eddy began to yell at Ed.

"Ed you idiot!" said Eddy as he grabbed Ed out of the drivers seat and began to beat him up

After five minutes the vortex begin to shake the Retro Van. The Eds noticed it.

"Double D, What's happening?" asked Eddy as he stopped beating up Ed

"The vortex is becoming unstable!" said Double D

"How?" asked Eddy

We must be approaching our destination!" said Double D as he climbed into the drivers seat

Then the vortex vanished, revealing a futuristic city with silver buildings, holographic billboards, and flying cars.

"What the?" asked Eddy

"Cool." said Ed

"Impossible!" said Double D

They looked at the view for a few moments before a alarm went off.

"Double D, what is that?" asked Eddy over the loud alarm

"Guys?" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

Ed just pointed outside where we see two missiles heading straight for the Retro Van.

"Good Lord!" said Double D as he managed to dodge the missiles

"So the alarm was...?" asked Ed

"The 'Warning, We are under attack' alarm." said Double D

But then the two missiles changed course and headed towards the Retro Van again. Double D noticed it in time to dodge them again.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"It seams that the missiles has a homing deivce." said Double D

"A what?" asked Ed

"The missiles can follow us until they hit us!" said Double D

"Dont we have shields?" asked Ed

"Remind me to install some when we get back!" said Double D

"Weapons?" asked Ed

"I forgot to put them back after the drones repaired them!" said Double D "Eddy?"

"On it!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

He look around for a few moments before slamming the core. In Eddys place was Eye-Guy.

"Open the back windows! Eye'll blast them out of the sky!" said Eye-Guy

Double D pressed a button and the two back windows rolled down. Eye-Guy stuck his hands out of them (One hand per window) and began to fire his eye-beams at the missiles. At first he kept missing them as the missiles came closer. Then Eye-Guy fired an eye-beam and it hitted a missile!

"Got one!" said Eye-Guy as he blasted another eye-beam

But the other missile managed to hit the Retro Van and it begin to go down.

"May-day! May-day!" said Double D

"Eye-caramba!" said Eye-guy

"Let sing a song!" said a happy Ed

Then the Retro Van crashed into a old building.

...

"Groan!" said Double D as he woke up. He tried to moved but he couldn't! Double D was now wide awake.

Double D was in a metal chair with his hands strapped into the arms and his legs strapped were into the chair legs.

He looked around and saw Ed tied up the same way to his left and Eddy to his right.

"Ed! Eddy!" said Double D "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom." said a sleepy Eddy

"Eddy!" yelled Double D

"What?" asked Eddy who was wide awake now "Where are we? And why are we in these chairs?!"

"I don't know, ED! WAKE UP!" said Double D

Ed suddenly awake. "Hiya guys!" he said when he saw Eddy and Double D

"Well, Well, Well. Our guests are awake." said a voice that sounded like...

"Eddy?" asked Ed

Then someone stepped out of the shadows. The Eds were shocked at what they saw.

The guy looked like Eddy but his three hairs was combed back and he was wearing a general uniform with a monocle on his right eye.

"Hello my name is Ed!" said Ed

"Shut up!" said the other Eddy "Who are you? Are you clones? We're you sent by the Rebels?"

"The who?" asked Eddy

"The Rebels! The people who are giving us a bad time!" said the other Eddy

Then a door slide opened. Two people stepped inside.

The person on the left looked like Sarah. She was wearing a labcoat with glasses. Her hair is in a bun.

The person on the right looked like Ed. He's wearing a unifom similar to the other Eddy, but no stars or monocle.

"Dr. Sarah." said the other Eddy

"Sarah? A doctor? Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Eddy until the other Eddy pointed a laser blaster at him

"If you know what's good for you, You'll shut up." said the other Eddy "Dr. Sarah, What is it?"

"General Eddy, I took some blood tests of our three guests and well you'll find this intersting..." said Dr. Sarah as she pulled out a square piece of glass and touch it

A bunch of data appered on it. General Eddy looked at it.

"Dr. Sarah, you know I can't read this kind of stuff. What is it." asked General Eddy

"The DNA matches you and Ed 100% on these two." said Dr. Sarah pointing at Ed and Eddy

"So? That just means they're clones. Right?" asked General Eddy

"No. Clones usually matches at least 60% to the original person. Never a 100. And the clones DNA usually breaks down on its own until they're a pile of goo." said Dr. Sarah

"So?" said a confused General Eddy

"Their DNA isn't breaking down. He's not just a copy of you, He is you." said Dr. Sarah

General Eddy was shocked "How that possible?"

Then he pointed his laser blaster at Double D. "You! Tell me how you got here!"

"Never!" said Double D

"Never?" asked General Eddy with sarcasm "Very well then."

He then went to the other Ed and said, "Colonel Ed! Tell the Queen we'll be going up to see her."

"Aye, Aye, General Eddy!" said Colonel Ed as he gave a salute

He then left the room. A few minutes later, We see General Eddy, Dr. Sarah, and the Eds (Still in the floating chairs) walking down a hallway to a big door. General Eddy took out a card and showed it to one of the two robots that's guarding the door.

"GENERAL EDDY: ACCESS GRANTED!" said the robot before it opened the door

The group then entered the room. The room was big with gold colored floors and walls, purple curtains, and windows with a view of the city. Then the Eds look in the front of the room where there was a throne and sitting on the throne was...

"Your Highness..." said General Eddy as he and Dr. Sarah bowed to...

"Nazz?" said all three Eds at once

Indeed it was. Nazz was the Queen. She is wearing a black long dress with a sliver amulet. Her hair is in a long ponytail with a tiara on it.

"Thats 'Queen Nazz' you three...!" said General Eddy

"Why did you bring these prisoners here?" asked Queen Nazz

"Dr. Sarah?" asked General Eddy

"Two of these prisoners DNA matches General Eddy and Colonel Ed by 100%." said Dr. Sarah as she pointed to Ed and Eddy who was trying to activate the Ultimatrix

"Impossible!" said Queen Nazz

"That's what I thought at first... I even did the scans three times before I believed it myself." said Dr. Sarah

Queen Nazz then got up from the throne and walked to Double D.

"How... is... it... possible?" Queen Nazz asked Double D

Double D was now scared.

"You'll tell me where you came from. Or else!" said Queen Nazz

No response.

"Very well, General Eddy!" said Queen Nazz

"Yes?" asked General Eddy

"Take these people to the coal mines. A few days of work should make them more cooperative." said Queen Nazz

"Yes, Ma'am!" said General Eddy

While Ed and Double D were looking scared, Eddy was able to activate the Ultimatrix and selected Big Chill. Eddy then turned his hand and slammed the core.

Queen Nazz, Dr. Sarah, General Eddy, and Colonel Ed had to shield their eyes from the green flash. When it died down, they were surprised. In Eddys place was Big Chill. He went intangible and flyed out of his seat.

"Robots!" said General Eddy

The robots raised their arms and fired lasers from them. They just went through him. He then took a deep breath and exhale ice. Everyone was frozen but Ed and Double D. Big Chill then undid Eds bounds.

"Thank you." said Ed

He was about to undo Double Ds bounds when the frozen robots broke the ice between themselves and the Queen.

"Get them!" said Queen Nazz

Guys run!" said Double D

"But..." said Ed

"I'll be alright, Eddy you dont have time to undo the straps. Grab Ed and go!" said Double D

"Ed?" asked Big Chill

"GO!" said Double D

So Big Chill Grabbed Ed by the arms, phased through the wall, and flyed out of there.

...

Big Chill and Ed flew until they reached the outskirts of the city. The outskirts are nothing but old, ruined, and broken down buildings. Big Chill landed and changed back to Eddy. Ed was panicing.

"Eddy! We need to rescue Double D!" said Ed

"I know that Ed!" said Eddy "But we can't do anything until we find the Retro Van!"

"Why?" asked Ed

"Ed, without the Retro Van we can't leave this world. Let alone rescue Double D." said Eddy

"Oh." said Ed

"Now we better move before... What was that?!" asked Eddy as he noticed a sound

Ed and Eddy were scared. Eddy tried to go alien but the Ultimatrix was still charging.

Then all of a sudden Eddy and Ed were hit by tranquillizer darts. While Eddy was knocked out instantly by one dart, It took seven to knock out Ed.

...

Meanwhile, Double D was in a lab with some sort of helmet with goggles on his head. Dr. Sarah was typing some things on a piece of glass. Queen Nazz, General Eddy and Colonel Ed were watching from an observation room.

"Now Double D, before we get started. Do you have any questions?" asked Dr. Sarah

"Just one... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!" asked Double D

"We're going to read your memories and find out what you know." said Dr. Sarah

"WHAT?!" asked Double D as Dr. Sarah flipped a switch

Double D watched in horror as his memories were on display to these people.

Queen Nazz and General Eddy were shocked at what they saw. General Eddy knew that this was not the way on how they met when he saw one of the memories. Queen Nazz saw that she was not even in charge of the world. All three of them were surprised on where the memories took place.

"Impossible, How?" thought General Eddy

Colonel Ed was amazed at this. He even smiled at the memories of the Eds just having fun.

Then it came to the point where Eddy showed Double D the Ultimatrix. Then all of the tranformations that Double D knows. And now...

"What the?" asked Dr. Sarah

It now showed the Crosstime Viewer.

_"It my new Crosstime-Viewer. It's design to view the other Crosstime worlds." said Double D_

Then it showed the Crosstime Viewer pulling the Retro Van in. Then the screen turned off.

"Very well, Dr. Sarah, Try to get the plans of the viewer from him." said Queen Nazz

"Queen Nazz?" asked Dr. Sarah

"If we had a device like that, we can rule all of the earths." said Queen Nazz

"I'll try, but it'll take some deep hacking to reveal the plans. And Deep Hacking might damage his brain." said Dr. Sarah

Double D was now panicing.

"Brain damage?! I will not let you!" said Double D as he struggled against his bonds

"Quiet! Dr. Sarah, do it." said Queen Nazz

Then She, General Eddy, and Colonel Ed left the room. Colonel Ed was deep in thought

...

"Groan! What happened?" asked Eddy as he was beginning to wake up

He then noticed the he and Ed were tied up together, back to back in wooden chairs in a dark room with only one light source coming from a lamp above them.

"What the? Where are we? Ed, Wake up!" said Eddy

Ed woke up, looked at Eddy and said, "Hiya ,Eddy!"

"I see you're awake General Eddy." said a Voice

"Then someone stepped out of the shadows. He looked like Kevin, but had a scar on his left cheek. He is wearing a black shirt, Camo cargo pants, and brown boots. He is not wearing a hat.

"Kevin?" asked Eddy nervously

"That's Lt. Kevin to you." said a Voice as he stepped out of the shadows

He looked like Jimmy. He's wearing the same type of clothing Kevins wearing, but with a brown sash.

"Jimmy?" asked Ed

"Now then..." said Lt. Kevin "Why did you come here? To surrender?"

"Oh for... I AM NOT GENERAL EDDY!" yelled Eddy

"Oh really... Then you're a clone!" said Kevin holding a fist at Eddys face

"I'm not that either! Look, me and Ed came from another world!" said Eddy

"Do you expect me to believe that?" said Kevin "We are going to..."

"Lt. Kevin!" said another voice as a door opened

"Oh for... What?" asked Kevin

The third guy looked like Double D. He is wearing his usual attire with a lab coat.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Dr. D?" asked Jimmy

"Lt. Kevin, before you beat them up. I have something to tell you." said Dr. D

"What is it?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Did these people say they came from another world?" asked Dr. D

"Yes, But they're lying. Aren't they?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I looked at their DNA Johnny sent me and well... You're not going to believe this." said Dr. D

"Get on with it!" said Lt. Kevin

"Well, it matched General Eddy and Colonel Ed by 100%." said Dr. D

"But that's impossible!" said Jimmy

"That's what I thought at first. I even did the scan three times to make sure. Lt. Kevin, they're not copies, they are them!" said Dr. D

"So we got the good General tied up." said a grinning Lt. Kevin

"Not quite. The General is still at the palace." said Dr. D "I think they're from a crosstime reality."

Lt. Kevin and Jimmy were shocked.

"Like that machine you were trying to make in your spare time?" asked Jimmy

"Yes." said Dr. D

"But how?" asked Kevin

"Well why don't we ask them?" asked Dr. D

"Fine. Private Jimmy untie them." said Lt. Kevin

Private Jimmy did. Once they were untied, Lt. Kevin said to Eddy, "One wrong move and you'll regret it. Understand?"

"Yes." said Eddy

"Good, follow us." said Lt. Kevin

So they did. After a long walk down a hallway, they were in a room with a big monitor and a table with ten chairs. Lt. Kevin motioned them to sit and they did. Once he sat down himself, He said, "So how did you get here?"

So Eddy told him about the Viewer and the malfunction. Then he told them about the the other world they went to.

"Eddy, how did your Double D get the viewer to work?" asked Dr. D "I been trying to get it to work for months."

"Double D didn't. Ed typed in a world and it worked." said Eddy

"Ed, What did you type?" asked Dr. D

"6749... No, No, Wait! 4827..." said a thinking Ed

"284!" said Eddy

".2!" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

"I remembered what I forgotten!" said Ed "284.2!"

"Wait, Dr. D. When you were testing your viewer did it work until you put in the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Why yes." said Dr. D

"And did you put in the number one for the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Yes..." asked a confused Dr. D

"What's your point?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I'm saying you put in the... Dr. D can you show me your viewer?" asked Eddy

"Lt. Kevin?" asked Dr. D

"Go ahead." said Lt. Kevin

We see the group once again walking down another hallway. Then we then see two doors opening to see the Crosstime Viewer. It looked just like the Viewer at home.

"Eddy?" asked Dr. D

"Where are the controls?" asked Eddy

"Right here." said Dr. D pointing to a computer that looked old

"May I use it?" asked Eddy

"Sure." said Dr. D

Eddy sat down and typed in a few numbers. Once he pressed enter, he got up and walked back to the group.

"But I thought the Viewer takes a lot of power." said Ed

"It does but not enough to alert the empire." said Dr. D

"Chevron 1 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 5 was entered

"Chevron 2 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 4 was entered

"Chevron 3 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 2 was entered

"Last code." said Dr. D it'll just shut down

"Chevron 4 locked." said Jimmy as the number .7 was entered

"Seven? But what does that...?" asked Dr. D

All of a sudden a portal opened sparks flying everywhere. The group looked at Eddy.

"Ed gave me the clue." said Eddy "And the fact that the number Ed putted in was 5927."

"But that means we are not the Prime Timeline." said Dr. D

...

Back at the empire we see May wearing secretary clothes running to the throne room. She runs in saying, "Queen Nazz! General Eddy! I have news."

"This better we good." said Queen Nazz

"The power grid intake spiked up a few seconds ago. And we know where its coming from." May said as she showed them the coordinates

General Eddy looked at the coordinates for a few seconds before grinning.

"Queen Nazz, I believe we just found the Rebel Base." said General Eddy

"How can you be so sure?" asked Queen Nazz

"The coordinates goes to the outskirts of the city. Permission to take a couple hundred Robots to capture them?" asked General Eddy

"Permission Granted." said Queen Nazz

...

Back at the Rebel Base, We see the group staring in awe at the actvated Viewer. Until...

"Lt. Kevin! Lt. Kevin!" said Johnny (He is wearing the same thing as Jimmy but his sash is black.)

"Whats the word, Johnny?" asked Lt. Kevin

"General Eddy and a couple hundred Robots are heading straight for us. We been found!" said Johnny

"How?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Oh Dear that final Chevron must've took more then I thought." said Dr. D

"What?!" asked Lt. Kevin

"The keeping the thing on must take a lot more power then dialing some numbers." said Dr. D

"Turn off the viewer!" said Lt. Kevin

Dr. D did

"How long do we got?" asked Lt. Kevin

"About 5 minutes... What's that Plank?" asked Johnny holding Plank to his ear "Make that 10 minutes. Plank reminded me about that bridge being out."

"Not enough time to evacuate..." said Lt. Kevin before he went to a loud speaker and pressed a button "Private Marie and S.C. Rolf, come to the control room now!"

A few seconds later S.C. (Second in Command) Rolf and Private Marie were in the control room.

Private Marie is wearing the same kind of clothing as Jimmy. S.C. Rolf is wearing Camo cargo pants, Green sash and headband. But no shirt.

"S.C. Rolf, reporting for... What's he doing here?" asked S.C. Rolf looking at Eddy with rage

Then S.C. Rolfs face was close to Eddys face.

"You have a lot of nerve comeing here, General Eddy!" said S.C. Rolf

"Save your anger, Rolf. That is not General Eddy. He's his alternative counterpart." said Lt. Kevin "General Eddy is comeing here right now!"

"What? How? This Fort is as undetectable as Victor on bath night." said S.C. Rolf

"Not important, We need to defend this Fort now! General Eddy will be here in 10..." said Lt. Kevin

"7 Now." said Johnny

"Seven minutes!" said Lt. Kevin

"We will do what we must! Come Kanker sister. We must prepare!" said S.C. Rolf

He and Private Marie left.

"Kevin..." said Eddy

"What?" asked Lt. Kevin

"What do you want us to do?" asked Eddy

"I want you to stay out of our way!" said Lt. Kevin as he begin to leave

Then Eddy said, " Back where I come from I was nothing but a loser. And guess what, we are not the Prime Timeline either! What to know why? Because of this..." said Eddy holding up his Ultimatrix "I am becoming a hero! And I am not the Eddy in this world and we want and will help you whatever you like it or not!"

Lt. Kevin looked at Eddy for a moment before saying, "What can you do to help us?"

"Me and Ed might be able to slow them down long enough for your people to evacuate the Fort." said Eddy

"How?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I have this..." said Eddy holding up the Ultimatrix "And if you give Ed a weapon we might be able to help you a lot."

"Really?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Yes." said Eddy

"Dr. D, find Ed a weapon." said Lt. Kevin

"Yes, sur!" said Dr. D

After he left the room Lt. Kevin said, "You know, If this works, This might be the last time we see other."

"I know..." said Eddy

"You are not much of a dork after all." said Lt. Kevin

"Thanks." said Eddy

Then Dr. D, returned with a weapon. The weapon looked like a basic blaster you hold with one hand.

"Now Ed, this blaster is small but strong. Be careful. OK?" asked Dr. D

"Got it!" said Ed as he accidently blasted a hole in the ceiling with it

"Ed..." said Dr. D

...

We go a mile outside of the fort where see General Eddy and the robots heading to the fort. Once they are under a cliff, We go up to see Ed and Eddy.

"Ready Ed?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Ed

Eddy then activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the core. After the flash of green light we see a Red, muscular, four-armed alien with a mustache. He is wearing a black and green tank top, black fingerless gloves with green cuffs, black pants and a green and white belt where the Ultimatrix symbol was.

"Hey 'General'!" yelled Eddy

General Eddy looked up surprised.

"Get ready for a taste of 'Four Arms'!" said Four Arms right before he jumped off and began to punch some robots. One of them landed on General Eddy and knocked him out.

"And his sidekick Ed!" said Ed as he jumped off and fired a couple of lasers at some robots

Four Arms uppercut a robot. Then he punched a couple of robots, while Ed just blasted some lasers at them. The robots tried to fight back, but it was no use.

...

**Back at the palace:**

Double D was screaming in agony as Dr. Sarah deep hacked his brain for the plans to the Viewer.

"Almost done... " Dr. Sarah said to herself

The screen showed that Double Ds brainpower and willpower (Double D was resisting the hacking) was close to breaking down and giving Dr. Sarah the plans when all of a sudden a hand hit Dr. Sarah on the shoulder knocking her out. Then it pressed a button canceling the Deep Hacking. Double D looked to the side to see it was Colonel Ed.

"Ed?" asked Double D as Colonel Ed removed the straps from him

"I was a fool." said Colonel Ed

"What?" asked Double D

"I joined Queen Nazz because I wanted to be close to my friend and Baby sister. When Dr. D decided to join the Rebels. I thought he was making the wrong choice. But when I saw the the memories of all of you. I knew I made the wrong choice. So I'm chosing the right side." said Colonel Ed

"Great." said Double D

"Can you walk?" asked Colorel Ed

"I think so..." said Double D as he stood up

"The effects of the deep hacking will wear off in a few minutes. Now lets get out of here." said Colonel Ed

So they left the lab.

...

Ed and Four Arms were doing great. They managed to destroy half of the robots. But then General Eddy woke up and saw the duo destroying the robots.

"I'll need something a little stronger then Basic 5 Robots." said General Eddy before he pressed a button on his watch "Queen Nazz, I'm outguned. I need permission to use the Battle 9 suit."

"Go ahead." said Queen Nazz voice

Four Arms and Ed were fighting the robots.

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"What?" asked Four Arms

Do you think this is getting too easy?" asked Ed

"Come to think of it, Yes it is." said Four Arms right before the robots shutted down

"What the?" asked Four Arms

"They shutted down because I don't need them now!" said General Eddys voice that sounded louder

Ed and Four Arms looked up to see General Eddy in a type of battle suit. The suit is silver with rocket boots, cannons on top of the gloves, and a helmet that goes around his head but his face. A orange visor was over his eyes.

Ed fired some lasers. But General Eddy held up his hand and a force field emitted from it which absorbed the laser. Then he fired a bigger laser at Ed which made him fly before landing knocked out.

"Hey! No one hurts Ed but me! And I don't mean you!" said Four Arms as he jumped and punched General Eddy out of the sky

General Eddy landed on the hard ground. Then Four Arms landed on him and repeatly punched him until a big laser was shot at him. The laser was enough to knock him out to the point where he changed back into Eddy. General Eddy grinned evily. Then he activated the robots and said, "Two of you will carry them back to the palace. The rest of you will move to the Rebel base. Once you get there, Call me."

...

Double D and Colonel Ed were walking down a hallway to a door. Colonel Ed opened it and stuck his head in.

"All clear!" said Colonel Ed

"What do you want to show me?" asked Double D before he got inside

It was the Retro Van.

"We kept your ship. We were going to look in it." said Colonel Ed as Double D looked in the hood

"Everything is in... OH-NO!" said Double D

"What is it?" asked Colonel Ed

"The M.C.P.D. is gone!" said Double D

"The what?" asked Colonel Ed

"The Miniature Crosstime Portal Device! Without it we can't leave!" said Double D

"Wait, Now I remember! The M.C.P.D. was the first thing taken from the ship. It was making a power intake of 1.5 Gigawalts per second. It was installed in General Eddys Battle 9 suit as a new power source." said Colonel Ed

"You can't do that! The M.C.P.D. was not ment to be used as a power source. Even for a weapon! According to my calulations, If the M.C.P.D. is not removed from the suit and turned off by midnight. It'll blow up and destroy this Reality!" said Double D

Colonel Ed then said, "What do we do now?"

"Where's General Eddy?" asked Double D

As if on cue a loudspeaker turned on...

"ATTENTION PEOPLE, THIS IS YOUR QUEEN SPEAKING. WE HAVE RECAPTURED THE TWO PRISONERS. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! THAT IS ALL." said the loudspeaker

"Recaptured? Oh no! Ed! Where would they take them?" asked Double D

Colonel Ed looked blank for a moment before saying, "They would take them to Level 10."

"What's there?" asked Double D

"It is used to punish escaped and recapured prisoners." said Colonel Ed

"Dare I ask, how?" asked Double D

"They make the prisoners fight General Eddy to the death." said Colonel Ed with sorrow

"WHAT?!" asked Double D

"The prisoners are given weak or no weapons while General Eddy uses the best weapons they have. Which in this case is the Battle 9 suit." said General Ed

"We have to save them!" said Double D

"How?" asked Colonel Ed

Double D looked at the Retro Van and said, "I have a plan."

...

"Groan!" said Eddy as he got up

He saw he was in a large dark room. By large I mean really large. Big enough to be a fighting stadium. Beside him was a sleeping Ed.

"Ed, wake up!" said Eddy

Ed woke up, "Yes?" then Ed looked at the room, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." said Eddy

Eddy looked at his Ultimatrix and tried to use it but...

"RECALIBRATION IN PROCESS, PLEASE STAND BY." said the Ultimatrix in Eddys voice as the hourglass symbol turned blue

"Recalibration? What is that?" asked Eddy, Then he looked at Ed, "Sorry lumpy, looks like we are on our own."

"You bet you are!" said a voice that sounded like...

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"I didn't say anything." said Eddy

"I did!" said General Eddy as the lights came on

They were in a stadium!

"What do you want?" asked Eddy

"Simple really, You have to fight me. To the death!" said General Eddy

"What?!" asked Eddy

"Chose your weapons..." said General Eddy as a wall of weapons came out of the floor

So they did. Ed chose a hand blaster and Eddy chose...

"I'll use this..." said Eddy holding the Ultimatrix which was still blue

"Fine, Can we get this over with? I need to get to a war meeting in 2 hours." said General Eddy

"Yes." said Eddy

Then General Eddy was equiped in his Battle 9 suit.

"Wait, that's not fair!" said Eddy

"Life isn't fair." said General Eddy before he laughed like a manic

"Are you ready?" said a loudspeaker "Get set." "GO!"

Ed fired the hand blaster while Eddy tried to get the Ultimatrix working.

"RECALIBRATION IN PROCESS, PLEASE STAND BY." said the Ultimatrix

"Augh!" said Eddy

The lasers Ed fired was absorbed by the shields.

"Run!" said Eddy

So they did. As they were running General Eddy laughed in joy.

"What do we do now, Eddy?" asked Ed as he fired a couple of lasers only to be absorbed

"I don't know!" said Eddy

Then something crashed through a wall. It was the Retro Van.

"We're saved!" said Ed

Eddy smiled.

General Eddy looked at the Retro Van which contained Double D and...

"Colonel Ed?" asked General Eddy

"Not anymore!" said the other Ed as he pressed a button and a missle fired out of the Van.

It hitted General Eddy and blowed up on him. He landed on the ground and pieces of the ceiling fell on him.

"Good job Double D, Now lets go! And I thought you said you forgot to put back the weapons?" asked Eddy

"The Missles were installed by this Ed and we can't leave yet." said Double D

"Why not?" asked Eddy

"Because General Eddy has the M.C.P.D.! He is using it as a power source for his armor! If the M.C.P.D. is not removed from the suit and turned off in 30 minutes. It'll blow up and destroy this Reality!" said Double D

"What?!" asked a panicing Eddy

"We are not one for this world!" said Ed

"Eddy! Can't you do something?" asked Double D "Go alien!"

"I can't! Something is wrong with the Ultimatrix!" said Eddy as he held it up for Double D to see

Then a fist came out of the pile and General Eddy was mad.

"Now I'm mad!" said General Eddy before he blasted the Retro Van

"Double D!" said Ed

"The other Ed!" said Eddy

"Eddy..." said a voice comming from the Ultimatrix

"Huh?" asked Eddy as he held it up to his face

"Eddy... You don't know who I am. But I know you. And you have great potential. But you can't do it with the Ultimatrix like this. So..." said the voice

The Ultimatrix then changed its look to look like the new Omnitrix.

"It is now adjusted for your use." said the voice

Then the learning funtion activated. But this time it didn't hurt Eddy. Once it was done Eddy smiled.

General Eddy was blasting the Retro Van when...

"Hey!" said Eddy

General Eddy looked towards Eddys direction.

"What can you do?" asked General Eddy

"This..." said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix, At first he was confused by the new controls. But he gotton what he wanted.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath

"I don't know what you said, but you're going down!" said General Eddy as he ran towards Rath

Rath then jumped at General Eddy, grabbed both of his hands and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

General Eddy throwed Rath at a wall and said, "You can't beat me. I'm stronger then you!"

Rath got up and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" then he tapped the Ultimatrix symbol.

In Raths place was a larger alien. He had dark pink skin and white fur with green stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except his feet, hand, chest, neck and most of his lower jaw. He now has two giant claws on his hands and smaller ones on his fingers and toes. He is wearing black shorts, a spiked belt, and a green coat with green eyes and four fangs. The now spiked Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest.

Double D and the two Eds looked at Eddy with well... confusement.

General Eddy laughed. "You think that can beat me?"

"Eddy, If I were you I rethink your situation." said Ultimate Rath

"Why's that?" asked General Eddy

"Because now I'm Ultimazed." said Ultimate Rath

Then he charged at General Eddy and punched him. General Eddy was expecting the punch. But he was not expecting the punch to be hard enough to damage his armor. So he activated the force field.

"Come and get me now!" said General Eddy

So Rath did. He used his claws to penetrate the shield and the chest armor. Then he grabbed the M.C.P.D. out of it.

Double D and the two Eds just came out of the Retro Van to see Ultimate Rath fighting General Eddy and winning. Ultimate Rath noticed them.

"Double D! Catch!" said Ultimate Rath as he tossed the really blue glowing M.C.P.D. at him

Double D catch it and sat it down. He looked at it before pressing a few buttons. The M.C.P.D shutted down and stopped glowing.

"Whew!" said Double D as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead

General Eddy was shocked. His new Battle 9 suit was supposed to be close to indestructible. But was defeated so easily. He tried to moved but without power for is suit, he can't. Then Ultimate Rath grabbed General Eddy by the neck. But not stangleing him.

"Wanna give up now?" asked Ultimate Rath

"I... surender." said General Eddy

Ultimate Rath droped him and walked to Double D and the two Eds.

"Double D..." said Ultimate Rath before changeing back to Rath then Eddy "How are you feeling?"

"I'm Fine Eddy. Thank you." said Double D

"Eds?" asked Eddy

"We are fine!" said the two Ed at the same time

"The M.C.P.D. is now reseting. We should be able to use it in about 2 minutes." said Double D

"Great!" said Eddy

Then they looked at the former colonel Ed. He looked sad.

"Ed?" asked Double D

"I helped you. But I have nowhere to go. When they find out I'll be done for." said the other Ed

The Eds looked at each other and knew they agreed with each other on this.

"Ed." said Double D

The other Ed looked at them.

"Do you want to stay in our reality until this blows over?" asked Eddy

The other Ed smlied.

"Now should we get out of here now?" asked Eddy

"We shall." said Double D

After a quick fix and a reinstallment of the M.C.P.D. The four Eds were off.

"We only have enough power for one more trip. So I'm dialing home." said Double D

He pressed 1.7 into the computer before Eddy and Ed said, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late and they went into the vortex.

"What?" asked Double D

"Double D, We are not the prime time line!" said Eddy

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" asked Double D

"Do you want to know why the Viewer did not work at first? It's because you did not put in the Point of Origin for our time line! Ed only made it work because he put in .2 for the Point of Origin!" said Eddy

"Oh-Dear!" said Double D as the four Eds looked at the Vortex

...

At the palace, Dr. Sarah was healing and geting General Eddy out of the suit. Queen Nazz was watching.

"Doctor! You said the suit would make me indestructible! But I was defeated by ME!" said a very angry General Eddy

"My experts are working on the Battle 10 suit now and you and Queen Nazz want to see this." said Dr. Sarah as she turned on the stadiums cameras.

She skipped to the part where Rath went ultimate.

"I noticed that his 'Ultimatrix' has some sort of evolutionary function." said Dr. Sarah

"A what?" asked General Eddy

"This function from what we can tell can Hyper-Evolve the creatures." said Dr. Sarah "We'll have a hard time with them."

Just then Lee came in.

"Private Lee?" asked General Eddy

"We found something in the Rebel base." said Lee

"The Rebels?" asked General Eddy

"No, This." said Lee as she turn on a another camera to the main testing room.

It was Dr. Ds Viewer.

"Soon Everyone. Even the traitor will pay." said Queen Nazz

**A/N: No I cant. The Omnitrixes exist in the Ben 10 universes. Not the Ed, Edd, N, Eddy Universes.**

**Next. Multi-Episode 1: Episode 3: Prime**

**The four Eds go to the prime time line.**


	9. Prime

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes Final Episode: "Prime"

**Previously on "Eddy and the Ultimatrix."...**

"Eddy, how did your Double D get the viewer to work?" asked Dr. D "I been trying to get it to work for months."

"Double D didn't. Ed typed in a world and it worked." said Eddy

"Ed, What did you type?" asked Dr. D

"6749... No, No, Wait! 4827..." said a thinking Ed

"284!" said Eddy

".2!" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

"I remembered what I forgotten!" said Ed "284.2!"

"Wait, Dr. D. When you were testing your viewer did it work until you put in the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Why yes." said Dr. D

"And did you put in the number one for the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

**...**

"We only have enough power for one more trip. So I'm dialing home." said Double D

He pressed 1.7 into the computer before Eddy and Ed said, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late and they went into the vortex.

"What?" asked Double D

"Double D, We are not the prime time line!" said Eddy

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" asked Double D

"Do you want to know why the Viewer did not work at first? It's because you did not put in the Point of Origin for our time line! Ed only made it work because he put in .2 for the Point of Origin!" said Eddy

"Oh-Dear!" said Double D as the four Eds looked at the Vortex

**And now for the Conclusion:**

We begin where we left off... The four Eds looking at the Vortex taking them to another world.

"Double D?" asked Ed

"Yes Ed" asked Double D

"Where are we going?" asked Ed

"I don't know Ed. The Viewer didn't work because I put in the wrong Point of Origin. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" said Double D

"Calm down Double D..." said Eddy

"Calm down? Calm down? We're lost in the Crosstime worlds!" said Double D

"DOUBLE D! CALM DOWN!" said the other Ed

Double D did. "Sorry."

"Don't we have some sort of map of the worlds we can use?" asked Eddy

Double D looked blanked, "I'm so stupid sometimes." he mumbled

Then he walked to a computer and typed in some stuff. Then a map showed up on a screen.

"Let's see... Cross here... Add 10... Ah-ha!" said Double D

"Did you find our world?" asked Eddy who was doing something with the Ultimatrix while waiting

"Yes, Our number is 2." said Double D

"2 what?" asked the other Ed

"Just 2. We are really close to the prime time line so we don't need much power." said Double D "Eddy, what are you doing?"

Eddy turned around. "I'm trying to set the Ultimatrix back to it's previous look. The new controls aren't going to work for me." he said

Then the Ultimatrix glowed again and it recalibrated back to it's original look.

"That's better..." said Eddy

Then the Retro Van began to shake.

"Here we go." said Double D

...

We go ahead to the Prime time line where we see the kids (Plus the Eds, Minus Johnny & Plank) at the lake.

This is the time line where the "Big picture show" did happened and the Kids are now the Eds friends. Even Kevin and Eddy are getting along well. Eddy had desided not to scam people ever again after what happened. Eddy knew he needed money so he asked his parants for an allowance. They said yes as long as he did some chores around here and Eddy had never been happier. Sarah had now stopped yelling and tattle-telling on Ed and everything was good.

Except the part where Johnny and Plank are now the new dorks. Because he and Plank showed up late at that Amusement Park (I forgot how to spell the name of it) and beat up the Eds when the rest had already forgave them, they gotton hurt by the kids and they left without him. When they got back they went to the Melon Cave and made the Switch from "Caption Melonhead and Splinter" to "The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard." They been plotting their revenge against the Kids ever since.

Back to the lake. The Kids were having fun. Kevin was floating in a tube, Rolf was making hotdogs, Sarah and Jimmy were making sand castles, Nazz and Double D were swimming, and Ed and Eddy were looking for treasure in the sand.

"Isn't this fun Double D?" asked Prime Nazz

"Yes it is." said Prime Double D

"The wieners are ready." said Prime Rolf

"Yum!" said Prime Ed

"I'm starving!" said Prime Eddy

Prime Nazz, Double D and Kevin got out of the water. And just in time too. All of a sudden a blue vortex opened right above the lake. The Prime kids looked up in amazement.

"Wow!" said Prime Kevin

"Double D, Got any idea what it is?" asked Prime Eddy

"It's a portal to another world!" said Prime Ed

"I don't think so Ed. I think it's a trick in the light." said Prime Double D

Then something came out of the vortex. It looked like...

"The Retro Van?" asked Prime Eddy as he tried to see

"But... It's not possible!" said Prime Double D

Then the object took a nose dive and crashed onto the lake.

...

Meanwhile the four Eds just crashed into the lake.

"How much air do we have left?" asked other Ed

"At least 5 minutes." said Double D

"Can't you fly out of here?" asked Eddy

"We're out of power! So no we cant." said Double D

"What do we do?" asked Ed

"Someone's gonna have to go outside and pull us out." said Double D

"Who?" asked Ed

The three Eds looked at Eddy.

"Alright." said Eddy as he activated his Ultimatrix and then he slamed the core. In Eddys place was...

"Swampfire?" asked Swampfire "He'll have to do."

...

The Prime kids were looking at the lake as the vortex closed. Once it was closed, they were talking about what to do next when all of a sudden a plant-like creature came out of the lake pulling somthing.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" asked Prime Jimmy

"Get away, Mutant!" said Prime Ed as he ran toward Swampfire

"Mutant?" asked Swampfire as Prime Ed tackled him

Once he was on the ground, Prime Ed punched him. He did it until Swampfire used his super-strength to grab Prime Eds hands, pushed him off of him, and threw him. Once he landed Swampfire used his plant powers to wrap Prime Ed in some vines. Once he was wrapped, Swampfire ran back and continued to pull the thing out of the lake.

"What's it pulling?" asked Prime Eddy

"It looks like the Retro Van we used to hang out." said Prime Double D

"Didn't it get crushed three weeks ago?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Double D

Then once Swampfire pulled the Retro Van out of the lake, he opened the door letting Double D, The two Eds, and a lot of water out of the Van.

Prime Double D walked toward Double D. Then they looked closely at each other.

"Who are you?" asked Prime Double D

"I'm you." said Double D

"How is even possible?" asked Prime Double D

Once Prime Ed gotton free he looked at the two Eds.

"Cool!" said all three Eds

"You do know about the crosstime theory?" asked Double D

"Yes..." said a confused Prime Double D

"I builted a device that can look at other crosstime worlds." said Double D

"How?" asked Prime Double D

"Don't you have a lab with the finest and latest equipment?" asked Double D

"No." said Double D

"Well I do." said Double D

"But how did you get it?" asked Prime Double D

"My parents payed for them." said Double D

"But I asked them and they said no." said Prime Double D

"My parents said yes!" said Double D

"That's probability one of the things that separates your reality from mine." said Prime Double D

"Hey Double Ds!" said Prime Eddy "Would you explain the two Eds and the plant-thing?"

"Yes, We came across a reality that was ruled by ruled by Nazz." said Double D

"Nazz?" asked Kevin

"Me?" asked Prime Nazz

"Yes, and you were evil. We were luckly to escape." said Ed

"You see the Ed in the uniform was working for Nazz and he betrayed her to help us. He had nowhere to go so we offered him to come with us and well he did." said Double D

"And the Plant?" asked Prime Kevin

Then Swampfire touched the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back into Eddy.

"What the? You're... You're... ME!" asked Prime Eddy

"Yep!" said Eddy

"How?" asked Prime Eddy

Eddy held up the Ultimatrix, "It's called the Ultimatrix. It gives me access to 18 different aliens."

"Cool!" said Prime Ed

"Did you build it?" asked Prime Double D

"No, Eddy found it. It's beyond my knowledge." said Double D

Then the Retro Van begin to glow and the lights turned on.

"Double D?" asked Ed

"The Retro Van is recharged. Time to go." said Double D

"Aww!" said the three Eds

"Why?" asked Eddy

"Can't you stay?" asked Prime Kevin

"I'm sorry." said Double D as he and the three Eds walked into the Retro Van

"Good-Bye." said the four Eds as the door closed then the Retro Van begin to fly up.

Then a vortex opened and the Retro Van went in it.

Then it goes black.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I was getting bored to the point where I was going to give up writing this story and I did not know how to make this good to read. Sorry.**

**Anyway this is the end of the "Crosstimes" story I hoped you liked it.**

**NEXT: Episode 6: "Blitzwolfer"**

**Eddy unlocked a 19th alien. A werewolf. Unfortunately Rolf is hunting him down thinking he's the wolf who ate his sheep. And know whats worse? The Ultimatrix malfunctioned where Eddy can't change back...**


	10. Blitzwolfer

**Well here we are. Another episode. I desided to add a 19th alien onto Eddys Ultimatrix.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix:

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 6: "Blitzwolfer"

We see Eddy on his front porch bored. He is bored because rest of the gang is busy. Ed was babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Double D was making the other Ed at home. After they gotten back the other Ed was amazed at the the Eds world. Double D gave the other Ed a tour of the building. After that they gave him new clothes. The other Ed wearing the same type of clothing as Ed but his shirt is yellow and white. He is staying in a big closet until they figure out what to do with him.

Eddy was sitting there bored until Rolf passed by him. He was being followed by two sheeps.

"Howdy, Small Ed-boy." said Rolf

"What are you doing with sheep?" asked Eddy

Rolf looked into space like he was experience a flashback before saying, "Remember when Rolf attack Half-Wit Ed-boy?" asked Rolf

"Don't remind me." said Eddy

"Well Rolf attacked him because he was wearing the symbol of my archenemy. The Wolf!" said Rolf

"The who?" asked Eddy

"The Wolf attacked Rolfs sheep and ate them." said Rolf

"Whats this got to do with 'The Wolf'?" asked Eddy saying the last two words in a pretend scared kind of way

"According to the loudspeaker of news, The Wolf has come the the Cul-de-sac. Now if you excuse Rolf, Rolf has to keep the sheep safe then Rolf'll hunt down the beast." said Rolf before he ran off

"Well maybe I'll take a walk in the woods." thought Eddy as he stood up

...

We now see Eddy walking in the woods. He was still bored out of his mind. But then the Ultimatrix begin to spark a little.

"What the?" asked Eddy as he held up the Ultimatrix to his face

It's been acting weird since they got back from the Crosstime worlds. One time when Eddy used it to practice. He wanted Big Chill, but instead he gotten Goop. After practice Double D promised Eddy he look at the Ultimatrix sometime. But until then Eddy was told not to use it.

Back to the problem. The Ultimatrix begin to spark a little and then it begin to glow.

"What the?" said Eddy one more time before the Ultimatrix begin to tranform him.

After the usual green glow, standing in Eddys place was a wolf standing on two legs. He has grey fur, long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail. He has four claws on each hand and three on each foot. He is wearing a green suit, white belt, green wristbands on each wrist and a green collar. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his collar.

"What the? Who this dude? He not on the list of 18 aliens." said Eddy

Then the Ultimatrix learning function kicked in and Eddy now knows the alien.

"Blitzwolfer?" said Blitzwolfer "What a stupid name!"

Then Blitzwolfer had an urge to howl. So he did. But when he did his mouth opened four ways and...

"(HOWLS)" said Blitzwolfer as a green supersonic howl came out of his mouth and destoryed a bush.

Blitzwolfer looked at the bush and said, "Cool."

Then he jumped high onto a big rock and back onto the ground.

"This alien is cool!" said Blitzwolfer

Then we see an arrow landing two inches in front of Blitzwolfer.

"What the?" Asked Blitzwolfer as he looked up

Up on a hill was Rolf. He was wearing his pants and shoes but in place of his shirt was some sort of cape made out of rabbit fur. His face was covered in some sort of war-like paint that's in two lines next to his nose. On his head was a cow-boy hat.

"What are you doing?" asked Blitzwolfer

"The Wolf speaks?! Doesn't matter... You'll never get my sheep you fiend!" said Rolf as he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Blitzwolfer

"What? I... Oh-yeah..." said Blitzwolfer remembering the chat with Rolf

"Good-bye Wolf!" said Rolf as he fired the arrow at him

Then we see Blitzwolfer running from a bunch of arrows.

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Blitzwolfer as he dodged them "Is Rolf nuts? I'm not the Wolf!"

Then he came across a creek. He saw at his reflection and said, "But the face does kinda look like a wolf. I'm doomed."

Then he remembered the Ultimatrix.

"I know! I'll just change back!" said Blitzwolfer

He lifted his hand and slamed the Ultimatrix. But instead of changing back, the Ultimatrix just made a sound. He did it over and over again but the Ultimatrix kept making the same sound.

"I'm doomed." said Blitzwolfer

Then Rolf came out of a bush. This time he has a pointy staff.

"I got you now Wolf!" said Rolf before he charged at him

"Run Away!" said Blitzwolfer as he ran

**A few minutes later...**

We see Rolf covering a big hole with some leaves. Once he was done, he hung a whole ham over the hole. After that he hid in a bush.

"Where are you Wolf?" asked Rolf

"Right behind you." said a voice behind Rolf

Rolf turned to see Blitzwolfer behind him. Grinning. Then he ran.

"Rolf will avenge the sheep!" said Rolf (Whistles)

Then Rolfs pig Wilfred came running in one second. He then stopped in front of Rolf and Rolf climbed on Wilfred.

"TO THE WOLF!" yelled Rolf as Wilfred begin to run

Then they chased Blitzwolfer all through the woods. After a few minutes Rolf said, "I smell the beast!"

Then once they gotten through a bush. They saw Blitzwolfer leaning against a tree. But before Rolf could do anything; He and his pig fell into a hole... The same one Rolf dug up for Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer looked into the hole.

"Thanks for the Ham!" he said as he held up the bait, took a big bite out of it, and ran away

"A thousand curses from my Rolf and his ancestors!" yelled Rolf from the hole

**Right after sundown...**

We now go back to Blitzwolfer. He was about to give up when he looked out of a bush and saw Rolfs farm-like backyard.

"Finally!" said Blitzwolfer

But before he could do anything he saw a creature heading towards Rolfs animals. It looked like a werewolf standing on two legs. But before Blitzwolfer could do anything he was caught in the old "Hung by the feet in rope" trap. Then Rolf came out of the shadows.

"Any last words?" asked Rolf

"Yes, If I'm the Wolf then who's that?" asked Blitzwolfer pointing to the werewolf

Rolf looked at the werewolf. Then Blitzwolfer. Then back at the werewolf.

"You're not the Wolf?" asked Rolf with embarrassment

"No." said Blitzwolfer

"Why didn't you tell Rolf?" asked Rolf

"Would you believe me if I did?" asked Blitzwolfer

"Good point." said Rolf

Then he untied Blitzwolfer from the tree. Then he took a pitchfork and charged into battle.

"Get away from Rolfs sheep!" yelled Rolf

The Wolf noticed him, howled, and charged. But when they met in between; The Wolf head-butted him in the stomach. Rolf dropped his pitchfork as he flew to a tree.

"The Wolf is much stronger then the last time I saw him." said Rolf

He tried to get up but realized his right leg must've gotten sprained when upon landing. He then noticed the Wolf was getting closer and getting ready for the kill. Rolf said a few prayers. But just as the Wolf jumped; He was tackled by somthing! Rolf looked up and saw that the Wolf was attacked by Blitzwolfer.

"You?" asked Rolf

"Yep!" said Blitzwolfer

"But why?" asked Rolf

"First rule of being a superhero... Never let the innocent get hurt!" said Blitzwolfer

"Superhero...?" asked Rolf

Then he noticed the Ultimatrix on his collar.

"You're of of them!" said Rolf with joy

"My name is Blitzwolfer!" said Blitzwolfer

Then the Wolf recovered from the tackle and decited to let his anger out on him. He howled leting Blitzwolfer know that it is time to fight. They circled each other. The Wolf tried to scratch him but Blitzwolfer did an uppercut in the Wolfs face. The Wolf went flying to the shed. He came out more angry. Then Blitzwolfer punched the Wolf in the stomach; sending him flying to the shed again. But this time before the Wolf recover...

"Hey 'Wolf'! Get a load of this! (HOWLS!)" said Blitzwolfer ending the talk with a subsonic howl attack

The once the howl reach the shed the shed exploded. Rolf was surprised with the attack.

"How...?" asked Rolf as Blitzwolfer helped him to his bed

"Somethings just can't be explained." said Blitzwolfer

Once Rolf was in bed Blitzwolfer left. He went to his house. Once he was there his Ultimatrix beeped red. Then after the Green light, he was Eddy again.

"Oh sure! Now change me back!" said Eddy but shrugged it off and went to his own bed.

**The End**

**Next: Episode 7: "The Night"**

**The four Eds noticed that they were all having nightmare lately and Double Ds equipment detected a big energy wave coming from the woods. And you wont believe what is happining. Or maybe you will. P.S. Eddy gets his 20th and Final alien for his Ultimatrix. And this alien will be used by Eddy ONLY! Ben dosen't have this alien in the Omnitrix or on Primus. And he'll never will.**


End file.
